Wonder Bat
by Rosie2009
Summary: When Batman is taken from Wonder Woman by Talia al Ghul, she is forced to team up with Nightwing and Catwoman to get him back. Too bad all of this transpired right after Batman confessed his feelings for her. Wonder Woman x Batman or Bruce Wayne x Diana Prince. I don't own anything of DC Comics. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Through the skies they flew on a mission. There was the shape of a bat in the sky as well as another figure which appeared to be a woman. They both landed on a rooftop. They looked around, searching for the criminal they lost. The shadowy man suddenly turned his head and knocked the woman down. He covered her with his cape as a gunshot fired through the air. The mysterious man grunted. He had been hit. It couldn't have been a pain unfamiliar to him but it still could not have been a warm and fuzzy feeling. In fact, it hurt like crap. He attempted to cover the woman completely from the man with the gun but she would not have that. She clambered out of his grasp and walked toward the man.

"How dare you hurt him! You will pay for this and you will receive your punishment under the hand of Wonder Woman!" Wonder Woman walked toward him as he frantically searched for a way out of this mess that he had gotten into. Wonder Woman grabbed him and held him up by his throat. She shoved him up against the wall of the entrance that lead to the rooftop. She pushed harder on him until he almost couldn't breathe at all. Just as he was about to choke and lose all grip on life, the shadowy figure grabbed the arm of Wonder Woman.

"Let him go!" Wonder Woman immediately did as she was told. The man slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Why did you stop me? I was this close to giving him what he deserved!"

"Diana, you lost all of your control. Why did that happen? You are usually the most calm and patient person in the team. As for why I stopped you, when I took up the title of Batman, I vowed never to kill anyone. Not even a worthless piece of trashy scum like you see before you." Diana's expression calmed a bit.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. He hurt you, Bruce. I couldn't just sit there and let him do it again." Bruce looked at her for a moment.

"You should've let me handle it." He started to walk away.

"You're not even going to thank me? Unbelievable." Batman stopped and turned his head toward her.

"Thank you, Diana. I really do appreciate it." He jumped off the roof and glided. Diana walked toward the spot where he sailed off.

"You're welcome. People protect those that they love." She then took off through the sky, heading back to her apartment.

 **So that's the first chapter. What do you think? Give me a review, please! You know how I love them!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand, sir. Why must you deprive yourself of love? Miss Diana would make for an excellent partner for you. In your Batman life and your Bruce Wayne life," Alfred said.

"Alfred, I'm afraid. Afraid to give her my heart because once I do, she could do anything with it. She could break it, like every other woman that I started a relationship with."

"Sir, you know as well as I do that she would never do anything like that. Diana truly cares for you, Master Bruce. Go out and get her. There are very few people like her in this world." Alfred realized that Bruce was wearing his Batman outfit.

"There is no one in this world like her." With that, Bruce headed toward the entrance to the Batcave. Alfred watched him.

" _Miss Diana will do him good. He'll see that when he visits her_ ," Alfred thought as he started dust off the wood surfaces. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Alfred answered the door and his jaw dropped to the floor as did his duster. Not many things surprised Alfred, but this took the cake. There in front of him was Talia al Ghul.

"Hello, Alfred. Where is Bruce?" Alfred was speechless for a moment, but finally recollected his composure.

"He's out right now. Can I get you anything? It's been truly too long since I have seen you, Miss Talia."

"No, thank you. And yes, it has been a while. Two years, in fact."

"Would you like to come in?" Alfred asked.

"No, Alfred. I have a Batman to find." With that, Talia ran off toward the heart of Gotham City. Alfred watched her until she disappeared.

"My, my. It seems as if we have a love triangle," Alfred said. He closed the door and resumed dusting, only imagining what might happen when Talia found Bruce.

 **Here's the next chapter! Remember, when you review, you get more chapters! Have a wonderful day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce swung through the city, thinking about what he should do when he arrived.

" _I hope that she's not upset with me for waiting this long. Like I said before, she's a good friend and a valued colleague. Tonight I will tell her the rest of what I should've said. That she is the most remarkable woman ever to walk the face of this earth_ ," Bruce thought. Soon, he arrived. He listened and he could hear Diana singing.

"Am I blue? Am I blue? Ain't these tears in my eyes telling you? Am I blue? You'd be too, if each plan that you had gone fell through. There was a time I was your only one but now I'm the sad and lonely one." Bruce landed on her balcony and peered in the room. He saw Diana standing there spinning around until she fell down on the bed. Bruce snuck in and hid in the shadows. She must have noticed another being's presence in her room because suddenly she opened her eyes and hopped out of bed. She looked around her room, on full alert it appeared, as her eyes settled on the place where he was hiding. She stared at that spot for a minute and before Bruce could calculate what was happening, he was on the floor with her towering above him.

"Bruce?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Bruce?" Shock ran through her. She couldn't believe that he had actually come to her house and in her bedroom of all places. Diana helped him up and stepped away from him with a blush.

"What are you doing here in my _bedroom_?!" Bruce grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. Diana's eyes widened in even more shock than before. Bruce wasn't acting like his usual calm, brooding, and cold self and it amazed as well as scared her.

"Diana, I have something to tell you." She stood there, too baffled to respond.

"I'm sorry for what a blind jerk I've been to you during the whole time that you've had a crush on me. The reason I made those rules about dating was to protect my own heart. It was selfish of me, especially since you and me both knew what we wanted deep down inside." He pulled her all the way against him. "You were smart enough to realize it before now. I was too stupid to see it when you did. I'm dense when it comes to feelings for other people. Especially people that I have true romantic feelings for. I've gotten used to my partner making the first move to sway the way of the relationship, but now I'm not going to be that unsure, follower of a man anymore. I'm making the first major move now." Diana was speechless. She had only a vague idea that he liked her. She never would've guessed that he cared about her _that_ much.

She was brought out of her reverie when moved back a little and frowned. She realized that he must think that she didn't feel the same. Diana decided to make him understand how she felt with actions rather than words because sometimes words can't say what needs to be said. A kiss could show Bruce exactly how she felt. She then grabbed his head and pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss. She felt him tense up, relax, and kiss her back. She pulled away gently without doing anything else because she wasn't sure what to do beyond pressing lips together.

"Diana, would you like to meet me at my house in a few and go to get dinner?" Bruce asked. Diana had already eaten, but she couldn't turn Bruce down as soon as he had opened up to her.

"Sure. I bet I'll be meet you there first, though." Bruce smiled one of those smiles that made Diana's heart melt.

"It's a race."


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce knew that he had to hurry if he intended to win. This was Wonder Woman, after all. She could get there really fast if she wanted to. Bruce speedily jumped off the balcony and grappled to the nearest building.

Soon, he was in sight of his house. He was swinging until something cut his rope. Or someone. Bruce quickly used his cape to help him glide to the ground. When he landed, he searched the area around him. With a quick touch to his cowl, he activated detective vision, which would help him see anyone nearby. He turned his head with it on. Suddenly, he felt someone's presence behind him. He turned quickly and saw before him, Talia al Ghul.

"What are you doing here?" Talia walked up to Bruce and looked him in the lenses of his cowl.

"I came to talk to you." Bruce fixed his trademark scowl on his face.

"What do _we_ have to talk about?"

"So cold and unfriendly, Bruce. Have you been hanging around that cat for too long? You need to come visit more often. I haven't seen you in ages."

"It's been ages because I don't want to see you or your father."

"So you're going to be rude, huh? I believe you need an attitude adjustment." She started to pull out her sword.

"I don't have time to talk to you. I have business to attend to." He started to head toward the direction of Wayne Manor until she walked in front of him.

"You're going to talk to me whether you like it or not," Talia said as she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at him. Bruce looked down at it. As fast as lightning, it was out of Talia's hand and in Bruce's.

"Sorry. I'll be seeing you. _If_ you keep bothering me." Bruce ran in toward his house, leaving Talia's sword behind for her.

"You _will_ be mine."

 **Thank you so, so, so, so, SO much for the reviews! Every review that I receive brightens my day bigtime! Have a wonderful day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Diana quickly put on a beautiful dress, one that she was sure would knock his socks off. It was a red gown with sparkles all over it that came to her feet. She looked at herself in the mirror. Yes, he would be officially amazed. Now she had to get to Wayne Manor before he did. That would be easy because, thankfully for her, she could fly _really_ fast. She hopped out of the window and soared through the sky. Soon, she could see Wayne Manor. She landed in front of the grand mansion. It was even more beautiful than she remembered it. With tall, wide columns and marble steps, it was the most gorgeous house in all of Gotham City.

She saw Bruce approaching and noticed that he was still in his Bat-suit. Bruce stopped in front of her with disbelief written all over his face. Then, it morphed into its usual look.

"Did you notice that I beat you?" Diana asked.

"I might have," he said grumpily. Diana walked to him and kissed his cheek.

"Cheer up. I still give you an 'A' for effort. Now, go get dressed." As soon as she said that, something clicked and he actually stopped to look at what she was wearing. His jaw dropped, which was an extreme show of emotion for Bruce.

"Wow. You look great. Gorgeous, in fact." Diana felt herself blush. She loved it when he gave her compliments because it was so rare to get any kind of emotion from him.

"Thank you, Bruce." He grinned at her.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

"Should I time you?"

"Go ahead and give me three minutes. I guarantee you that I will be back by then." Diana smiled and giggled. She knew that Bruce was trying to impress her. He sped up the steps and disappeared in the house. She counted to sixty three times in her head and on the end of the second minute, he burst out the door. She raised her eyebrows. That man could move fast with some motivation. That could be useful.

"Pretty fast." When Bruce reached her, he knelt down and took her hand.

"My dearest you are looking quite beautiful tonight. Will you make my night, and go out for a night on the town with me?" Diana pretended to be star-struck.

" _The_ Bruce Wayne, asking _me_ of all people out? I must say, I am very obliged to attend this event of great importance." Bruce stood up, smiled, and offered his arm. She took it and he walked her to the limousine that was parked in the driveway. He opened the door for her.

"Why, thank you, my gentleman." Bruce got in beside her and buckled in. She noticed that he was tense and was trying very hard not to touch her in any way. She figured that she needed to assure Bruce that it was okay to make contact with her, so she leaned against him and put her hand on his leg. She saw him glance down at her hand. She moved her body a bit, trying to get comfortable. She hoped that he got the message of what she wanted him to do. Thankfully for her, he wasn't that dense in how to show affection. He snaked his arm around her shoulders. She basked in that feeling for a minute but decided that it wasn't enough for her. She didn't want to push him into anything, but she supposed that a little shove in the right direction would do him well. She put her chin on his shoulder and focused her eyes on his. His bored holes into hers. She saw love, fear, and protectiveness swirling around in those beautiful pools of blue.

"What are you doing, Princess?" Bruce asked.

"You figure it out." She suddenly became really aware of how close they were. Their lips were centimeters apart and she was longing to be closer. I took every ounce of self-restraint in her not to kiss him. Just to get that dizzy-headed feeling again. That feeling that made her want to do flips. Now, she was going to let him decide. To kiss her or not to kiss her, that was his decision to make that she left solely on his shoulders. She just hoped that he would make the choice that she longed for so much. And make it quick because she couldn't hold that feeling back much longer.

 **Guys, I am loving you support! I have been listening to your reviews and I tried to make this longer. I hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

All the emotions inside Bruce scared him. He loved this woman and all the same he didn't want to hurt her with all of his personal problems. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, his better judgement was clouded by her face being so close to his. He could feel the heat of her breath on his lips and he felt her grip on his leg slightly tighten. Screw trying to hold back. All of his Batman control flew out the window and Bruce slowly closed the gap between them. He could hear her moan. He slid the arm that was around her shoulders to her waist. Knowing that she couldn't go any further than pressing lips together, Bruce decided to teach her another thing about kissing. He rubbed her side and when she made another moan, he swiftly swiped his tongue across hers. He could feel the shock run through her before he soon felt a slick tongue touch his. Bruce pushed his in her mouth feeling hers. She seemed to have gotten the hang of it because he felt her tongue shove into his mouth, fighting his. They battled for a moment until he heard Alfred's voice.

"Ahem. Sir, we have arrived and I am afraid that some of the other guests are staring." They quickly pulled away when they heard this and saw every person around the building looking at them. Diana's face was covered in a deep hue of scarlet but Bruce decided to play it cool. He was Bruce Wayne, after all.

"Hello, everyone. How lucky am I to get Wonder Woman to go out with me?" They all smiled, laughed, and continued whatever they were doing before Bruce and Diana arrived. After Bruce exited the car, he helped Diana out. When they started walking to the door, Diana whispered to him.

"You didn't tell me that this was another one of your parties." Bruce turned his head to her.

"I wanted to surprise you. Is there something wrong with my parties?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with them. I just thought that _we_ would do something. You know, _just_ you and me." Bruce leaned over to her ear.

"It will be just you and me when we get on the dance floor." He saw her blush.

"Let's hurry, Bruce. I want to be up there in a flash." Bruce grinned.

"You just want to be able to say that you had a dance with _the_ Bruce Wayne." Diana smacked his shoulder. He rubbed it. Thankfully, she didn't use all of her super-strength on him.

"No, I want to have a dance with _my_ Bruce Wayne," then she reached up and whispered so only he could hear, "and _my_ Batman. And I don't want to dance for bragging rights, either." He smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time. That woman had an effect on him that no other had. Soon they were at the elevator. He pressed the button and they walked in. Bruce looked around and realized that it was empty. They were alone.

 **What do you think? Good, bad, great, ugly?** _ **Wonder**_ **ful, perhaps? Or maybe even** _ **batty**_ **? Oh, and if you could, my story the "Bat Jester" would love to get some views, favorites, or maybe even reviews! Have a great day and I will update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Diana wondered if he would kiss her here or not. They had at least five minutes considering that the top of the building was very high in the sky. She was bursting with hope and anticipation. Now that she knew how to take kissing one step further, she wanted to practice it as often as possible. She supposed that anytime they were alone was the right time to do this, so she subtly took a step closer to Bruce. She wasn't quite touching him but she was as close as she could get without making contact. She knew that if she touched him she might get out of control. The current feelings swirling through her were very similar to the ones she had in the car. She risked a glance at his face. She noticed that his face looked strained, as if he was trying not to do something. She studied him until he caught her looking at him. Her eyes widened then she blushed at angled her head down so he couldn't see it. A little after she did that, she felt his hand lifting her chin up so that it was even with his face.

"I'll tell you what. If you can survive this party without attacking me, then we can spend all the time you want with me at my place watching a movie. Sound good?"

"What do you mean attack you? I don't attack. I may powerfully shove myself onto you, but I haven't even done that yet," Diana huffed.

"I can see it in your body language that you want to badly." He had hit the nail on the head and it embarrassed her even more that he knew it.

"So what if I do? You probably do too." She knew that got him. Oh, revenge was so sweet.

"I can control it better."

"Nice comeback. How much thought did you put into that one? Hmm. Had to have been a lot for such a sophisticated response." He tried to give her the bat-glare but she just laughed. "You don't scare me with that, honey. Don't you know that?"

"So what do you think of my offer?" She knew he wanted to change the subject and even though she was having so much fun, Diana supposed that she would let him.

"It sounds great. I'll just have to speed by my house and get into some more comfortable clothes."

"It's a date. By the way, you might want to put on a big smile because it won't be long until we're up there. And you know who's going to be there. The paparazzi." Diana grimaced. She hated those people. They could be so annoying. Then she heard Bruce's voice close to her ear. "We're here. When this elevator door opens, get ready." Diana put on her most winning smile. With that smile, she was trying to impress the paparazzi as well as Bruce at the same time. The elevator doors opened and she saw before her many cameras flashing and people with notebooks crowding around them.

"Mr. Wayne, how did you get Wonder Woman to go out with you?"

"Ms. Wonder Woman, ma'am, what made you fall for the Bruce Wayne?"

"When is the wedding?"

"If there's a wedding, when is the honeymoon?"

"Mr. Wayne?!"

"Ms. Wonder Woman?!" Bruce put up his hands and motioned the security guards to come over. Thankfully, they noticed him and began to push the paparazzi back towards the elevator. Bruce and Diana watched them leave.

"Mr. Wayne! You didn't answer my question! How did you get Wonder Woman to go out with you?"

"Ms. Wonder Woman! Wait, ma'am!" The elevator doors shut and that was the end of the madness. When Diana and he turned around, they saw that the guests were staring at them, for the second time that night.

"Hello, everyone. How do you like this party I have here?" Everyone raised their glasses of wine and cheered. "I'm very glad that you are pleased with it. Excuse me, where are my manners? This is Diana Prince or, as I'm sure you all call her, Wonder Woman." When he said that everyone's eyes widened as if they all recognized her suddenly. Diana blushed and nudged Bruce toward the dance floor's direction. "Excuse us, everyone. I promised my date a dance, and it seems that she just can't wait. Personally, I can't wait either." Bruce took her hand and they walked to the center of the room. She put her hand on his chest, he put his on her waist, and they began. Soon, Diana leaned up to Bruce's ear and whispered.

"Do you always not act like yourself at these things?"

"I have to put up a front that no one can see through. So that they can't tell who's really under this dazzling smile and suaveness."

"I understand. I know this is completely off-topic, but when does this thing end?"

"Another hour or so."

"I might as well spend the time talking to you. For your benefit, I consider this dance as the rest of the one that we never finished in Paris."

"Okay." They were silent for a few minutes until Diana began to chuckle to herself. "What's so funny?"

"I just hope no terrorists interrupt this dance that we're having right now."

"Trust me, if they do, they're going to be sorry. Very sorry," Bruce said in a menacing voice. Diana laughed. That man was so amazing. And since he'd opened up to her, he was even more enjoyable to be around. She loved him to death and nothing could ever change that. She'd dance with him all night long if she had her way. Sadly, that was not meant to be.

Out of nowhere, a group of vigilantes crashed through the window of the building and into the room.

"Honey? I'm home."


	9. Chapter 9

"Honey? I'm home." When Bruce heard that and saw who it came from, he knew that there would be disaster. He just didn't know that it could be as much disaster as what happened. People screamed and ran. Some were sensible enough to use the stairs and some tried to call the elevator. Unfortunately, the thing about elevators is that elevators take a little while to get to wherever you are. With a hand signal, some of Talia's group ran toward them. Bruce sped over to stop them. He knocked the swords out of their hands and knocked them out with a spinning kick to each of their heads. When Bruce turned around, he spotted Talia walking towards him. What she wasn't counting on was the fact that no one was going to touch Diana's Bruce. Diana jumped in front of Bruce and practically growled at Talia.

"Who do you think you are? Just crash through the window and ruin our dance, why don't you? I'm quite tired of this, frankly, and if you want to fight, I'm certainly in the mood for it." Talia pulled out her sword as quick as lightning and struck Diana. Thankfully, Diana was able to block it with her wrist bands. Talia seemed to be slightly surprised and Bruce watched as Diana delivered a kick to Talia's side, using sixty percent of her full power. While Talia was a little dazed, Diana ran over. Just when Diana was directly above her, Talia snapped out of it and snatched the Lasso of Truth out of Diana's purse.

"Listen, Amazon. Try to stop me from what I'm about to do and I'll bind you in your own rope." Diana stopped moving and just looked at Talia.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to calmly walk over here," Talia walked over to Bruce, "and bring him with me." Diana didn't tolerate that. She flew towards Talia and when she raised her fist to bring it down on Talia's head, Diana was caught in the Lasso of Truth.

"Diana!" Bruce yelled. He knew that when the Lasso of Truth was wrapped around Diana that it was like Kryptonite to Superman. Talia strutted over to Diana and kicked her side as hard as she could.

"Try getting him back now, Amazon." Diana looked up at her weakly and scowled.

"Crazy witch." Talia just laughed.

"I'll see you never, Amazon. Hopefully no one will find you and you'll just die here. Bye."

"Stop, Talia. I'm not going anywhere." Bruce stood his ground.

"Is it because of this silly Amazon? Bruce, why would you waste your time on her when you can have me? I can also offer you something that she cannot. Something even better than your rounds through Gotham City in that Bat-suit." Diana's eyes bored into Bruce's.

"How does she know who you are?" Diana asked Bruce.

"Did he not tell you, dear? We used to know each other personally. On both sides of his life." Diana looked between the both of them.

"Bruce, is that true?"

"Diana, I-"

"Save it." Diana cut him off. Bruce felt awful. He should've told her sooner.

"Anyways, we've got to go. Smell you later, Amazon." Talia's group grabbed him but he threw himself to the floor, trying desperately to get out of their grasp.

"Diana, I love you. I would never do anything like-Oww!" He was hit in the back of the head with the hilt of a sword. He was knocked out.

"Bruce, no!" That was the last thing he heard before he was completely out of it.

 **Hey, everybody! Do you like it so far? I would love to hear your thoughts! Have a wonderful day!**


	10. Chapter 10

Over at the jewelry store next door, a certain cat was thieving the Cat's Eye Diamond.

" _Beautiful. It'll be perfect for my collection. Now what's left on my schedule for tonight? The gold cat statue at the museum, maybe a few more jewelry stores…. And oh, yes: Bruce's party tonight. He'll be so surprised when he sees me. I've got to get home and out of this uncomfortable Catwoman suit. At least it isn't like Bruce's. Wait, what was that?_ " Catwoman glanced up at the top of the building next to the jewelry store. She saw that the top floor's windows were broken. Her eyes widened with fear. " _That's where Bruce is! I've got to go make sure everything's okay. No, Selina, that's stupid, he can take care of himself. I hope_." Selina looked between her jewel and the building. She heard sirens. " _What wouldn't I do for Bruce?_ " With that, she stuck the diamond into her pack and ran out the back door. She leapt up on rooftops until she was even with her targeted one. She used a pair of binoculars that she brought with her for her heists. She zoomed in and saw Wonder Woman on the ground tied up in her own Lasso of Truth. Selina looked around the area where Wonder Woman was. Bruce was gone. Selina was shocked. Whoever could get Bruce and tie up Wonder Woman had to be smart. Selina reached down for her whip. She figured that she would have to swing her way over. She stood up and slung it in a big circle until it wrapped around a table leg. The best part about the tables in Bruce's buildings, was that they were bolted down to the floor.

She tested her line then jumped. She soared across the gap between the two buildings and landed against her targeted one. She climbed up until she reached the broken windows. With broken windows comes broken glass and with broken glass comes a cut up Selina. Selina decided that she didn't want to be cut up, so she gracefully used her whip for leverage as she swung herself over the glass and into the building.

"Meow." That was some fancy footwork, if she did say so herself.

"Who are you?" Selina heard a weak voice call out. She turned her head and saw Wonder Woman looking at her. "Are you friend or foe? If you're a friend, could you please untie me from this rope?" Selina felt bad for the captured Amazon but she decided to be her usual self about it. And we all know her usual self.

"I could be either one. What will happen once I untie you?"

"I will be in you debt for you will have saved my life. You see, this rope is my only weakness. Please, release me." The way she said it sounded so pitiful so Selina couldn't help but walk over to untie her. Once she undid the knot, Wonder Woman let out a breath of what sounded like relief. "Thank you, friend. If you would please tell me your name."

"Catwoman," Selina said as she glanced in her direction. She looked around. Still there was no sign of Bruce. "Do you know where Bruce Wayne is? Did he go out the door?" She saw Wonder Woman's eyes widen.

"Bruce! That woman!" Wonder Woman paced muttering things in Greek that were probably directed towards whoever took Bruce.

"Sorry to interrupt you temper tantrum, but who took him?"

"Some lady called Talia," Wonder Woman said as she continued cursing in Greek. Selina knew immediately who took him. Talia al Ghul.

"Look, Wonder Woman. You work with him a lot don't you? When you're out of costume, right?"

"I work with him mainly when I'm in costume." Selina raised a brow. This Wonder Woman must know who Bruce turns into at night.

"How may I ask do you know him when you're in costume?" Wonder Woman looked at her.

"Bruce told me about you. You know who he is in and out of costume, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. And so do you, correct?"

"Indeed."

"What I was getting at, Wonder Woman, is that Bruce is never stupid about things. He must have placed a tracking device on himself somewhere. Do you remember if he touched his shirt or maybe his pants?" Wonder Woman looked deep in thought. Her eyes suddenly brightened as if an idea popped into her head.

"He may have touched his side." Selina smiled.

"Perfect. Now I can rescue him."

"You rescue him? No. Sorry, miss, but you aren't going to stroll off and save my man without me." Selina did a double take. Did she just say her man?

"Did you just say your man? So you think Bruce is yours, eh. That's the funniest thing I've heard all night." To add emphasis, Selina chuckled a bit.

"Before he was taken, he said he loved me."

"Well, sister, you'll have to give up because Batman said he loved me before he said he loved you."

"Did he say it in the Bat-suit or out?" Wonder Woman asked. Selina was quiet. She didn't want to respond to that because, as much as she despised it, he said it in the Bat-suit.

"He's the same person either way."

"No, he's not. He's a lot truer to his feelings out of it. When he's in it, he sometimes lies to avoid emotional confrontations." Selina was mentally kicking this Amazon in the head because she seemed to know him even better than Selina did.

"Are we going to stand here and discuss his emotional constipation or are we going to save him from this madwoman?" Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes.

"You're more like Bruce than I thought. He told me there was someone who dressed as a cat here that was like a female version of him." Selina rolled her eyes. This woman thought she knew everything about everybody.

"Let's just go to the Batcave and try to track the signal." With that, they both used their own modes of transport, flying and rooftop hopping, all the way back to Wayne Manor. They both knew in their minds that it was going to be a heck of a night for them both.


	11. Chapter 11

Diana had many thoughts swirling through her head. This was the Catwoman that Bruce told her about after work one day. The biggest of Diana's worries about Bruce. And when she found him, she would slap him, kiss him, and then ask every question that had formulated in her head since Catwoman arrived. Diana looked below her. She saw Catwoman leaping on rooftops with the greatest of ease. Diana noticed that when she sped up, Catwoman did also. Diana decided to fly faster just to see how Catwoman reacted. Sure enough, she hopped between each roof more swiftly to keep up with Diana.

"You racing?" Diana asked.

"Nope. Just making sure that you don't try to ditch me." Diana smiled to herself and decided to test the limits of this cat.

"Meet you at the cave!" Diana sped ahead of Catwoman and attempted to leave her in the dust. Unfortunately for Diana, Catwoman didn't lose her trail as she had hoped. Catwoman kept up. The faster Diana went the faster Catwoman went. "Getting tired yet?"

"I don't tire easily." Diana looked ahead and saw Wayne Manor. She used the remainder of her stamina to bring her to the front door just before Catwoman arrived.

"I win."

"Let's find Bruce." Diana supposed that Catwoman was just grumpy because Diana won. They walked in and saw Alfred sweeping.

"Hello Miss Diana and Master Bruce. I'm assuming you took a cab to get home early from your- my word! Miss Selina! What brings you here? And, Miss Diana, where is Master Bruce?" And so Diana explained the whole story. To her great anger, Selina tried to interject numerous times. "I should've known that Miss Talia was up to no good! You see, Miss Diana, Miss Talia came to the doorstep looking for Master Bruce. When I told her that he wasn't here and offered for her to stay, she refused saying that she wanted to find him. I am truly so sorry, Miss Diana."

"It's alright, Alfred. You couldn't have known," Diana said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Alfred, as Wonder Woman said before, we have to go to the Batcave to track him. Would you like to come with us?" Selina asked.

"If you don't mind, ladies, I have some more cleaning to do. If you find out anything, though, I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell me what you discover."

"We will," Diana answered. She couldn't wait to get down in that cave and find Bruce. She just hoped with all of her heart that Bruce put a tracking device on himself. Selina and Diana walked to the clock. Just as Diana was going to type the combination to get in the Batcave on the piano, Selina reached over and did it with the speed of light. Diana glared at her while Selina just smiled cheekily. Diana then rolled her eyes. Selina was so annoying. She thought that she knew everything about Bruce. Just watch. She'd learn that Diana knew a thing or two about him also. They got in the elevator and Diana pressed the button before Selina had the chance. Selina scowled at her. Diana gave her most winning smile in return. After a few seconds, they were in the Batcave.

"He must have upgraded it since I was here last," Selina said as she gazed in wonder at all of the new gadgets.

"Have you seen it since he unofficially joined the Justice League?" Diana asked. She didn't receive an answer, so she took it as a no. Selina took the seat at the Batcomputer, much to Diana's chagrin. She pressed the "on" button.

"Face unrecognized. I need a password to sign in." Diana victoriously smirked to herself. There were only two people who could access the Batcomputer through face recognition: Bruce and Alfred. She also knew how many people knew the password. That was Bruce, Alfred, Richard, Barbara, and herself. The way Diana found out is because she accidentally overheard Barbara and Richard talking about what Bruce changed it to.

"May I try?" Diana asked politely. Selina got out of the chair.

"Knock yourself out." Diana hopped in. She typed in the code. It automatically acknowledged who she was simply reading her fingertips from where she typed.

"Hello, Wonder Woman. You now have access to the Batcomputer. I am voice-activated. Is there anything specific you are searching for?"

"Find Bruce Wayne, please. Or Batman," Diana commanded. The Batcomputer loaded for a minute until it brought up a location.

"His current location is at the Gotham Subway Station. It has been deserted for quite some time. It is a center of crime and evil that runs uncensored throughout because no one dares go there for fear of being killed, mauled, mugged, raped, or various other things."

"Why would she bring him there? Is she intending to kill him?"

"I don't believe Talia would allow him to be killed unless it was under her or her father's hand. I'm actually not even sure if she intends to kill him at all. She may simply want him for her own companionship or servitude. Or her father may have asked her to fetch Bruce so he would have someone to lead his clan of assassins after he finally dies," Selina said.

"I will certainly not allow her to use him as her servant or worse. I'm going to get him."

"Are you going to let me come?" Diana looked at her. What would she choose: allow her or not?

 **What do you guys think? Should Catwoman stay on this journey or should Wonder Woman kick her out? I already have one vote saying Catwoman should be thrown out of this story. Tell me all of your thoughts and the winning vote will prevail in the next chapter. By the way, I love all of the reviews I'm getting from everyone! It makes my day to see that people actually like my style of writing! Have a glorious (I'm feeling in the mood for Starfire right now) day!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce growled as Talia sat on his lap and put her mouth on his. The crazy witch. He had no choice but to let her have her way with him since he was tied up. He felt her slip her tongue into his mouth and he didn't respond. She eventually pulled away.

"Come now, Bruce. Don't you want to be with me instead of that self-righteous Amazon? You know that I'm more your type."

"I like self-righteous Amazons. And you are not my type. I have been telling you the same thing for what seems like hours. I love Diana and you should find someone else to lead the League of Shadows because I won't. And one more thing. I will never marry you or join you on any of your terrorist escapades." Bruce looked her right in the eyes as he said this. He saw hurt and sadness but most of this mas covered by red-hot fury. He wondered what she would do or say next. He didn't have to wait long because as soon as she got over the initial shock of being rejected, she slapped him as hard as she could. It made his cheek red and as much as it hurt, he didn't make a sound. He wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of knowing that she hurt him.

She got off of him and thought for a second. Bruce recognized that look and he knew that it wouldn't end well for him.

"I give you permission," Talia said. Every warrior pulled out their bow-staffs. Bruce braced himself and just as he did one hit his head hard. He closed his eyes and tried not to focus on the beating that was being given to him. His thoughts drifted to Diana and he smiled. That smile soon disappeared as a staff whacked his chest. Another hit his leg. Unfortunately for him, it was his injured leg. The one that had been hit by a bullet. He tried his best not to show any trace of it hurting him, but his face betrayed him. He winced. He hoped and prayed that Talia didn't notice but she did. "Something wrong with my Bat's leg?" She pulled off his shoe and raised the leg of his pants. Talia saw the bandage. "What is that?" Bruce kept quiet. Maybe she would resume the beating on the rest of his body and ignore his leg. "If you don't answer me, I will hit your hurt leg." For emphasis, she raised her staff.

"Bullet-hole." She raised her eyebrows and looked closer at the bandage. It already had some blood beginning to stain it.

"We need to change the bandage and medicate this wound." Bruce let out a breath of relief. He was beyond words glad that she had mercy on him. "Untie him from the chair but keep his hands bound." They released his feet from the chair and forced him up. Talia walked through their hideout in Wonder City. Bruce limped behind her and was guarded by five assassins with staffs. He didn't even attempt to escape because now that his leg had been hit, it hurt worse than ever. All he could hope was that Talia didn't change her mind about helping him.

They arrived at the medical wing and the group of assassins laid him on the table. Talia commanded her gang to collect the necessary tools to resew his injury and medicate it. When they brought it over, she injected a shot into his leg to numb the pain and began to close up the hole. Bruce lay there calmly and let his mind drift. His thoughts came back to Diana once again. He thought about her sweet lips on his and how she loved him. Her eyes were what entranced him most. He loved how they sparkled when she was happy and how they could fill with love and lust for him just as quickly. Bruce got so lost in thinking about Diana that he forgot about what was happening in the present. He watched as Talia finished and how she put some slimy medication around it. He studied his leg as she swirled her hand around gently and rubbed it in. She then wrapped his leg up tightly. She walked over to his side after she had completed and took in a breath to speak.

"We will not harm you any longer on one condition. You must be willing to obey what we tell you and do not ever smart-mouth my father. If you do this, you will receive a beating once again and I will not be there to help you or your wound. Do you understand what I am requesting of you?"

"Yes. But may I add a condition of my own?" Talia thought for a moment.

"Very well."

"I would greatly appreciate if you didn't… Get all over me if you know what I mean. My condition is that if Diana doesn't arrive in three days, I will join your crusade. If she does, then you will let me free and we will continue as if this had never happened. Deal?"

"I agree to your conditions. Although, you Amazon will not find us here." Bruce fought back a smile. Diana would find them, alright. And when she did, all heck would break loose. You see, he had left his tracking device in the subway systems which was really close to their hideout. Diana would find him in time. He knew she would.

 **Hi everyone! I supposed that we should tune in and see what Bruce was up to! As for the Catwoman vote, it's a tie so far! I am giving you guys a few more days, because I can't even start writing another chapter unless I have the final decision on Catwoman. By the way, I am loving the reviews, everybody! You know how I just live for those things! Have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13

"No. It won't be safe. Besides, you will just be a hindrance to my journey," Diana said as she grabbed her phone out of her boot and connected it to the Batcomputer. Selina knew that Diana was downloading the location. Selina frowned. Who did this woman think she was?

"You don't even know how to get to the old subways."

"Where is it then, smarty?"

"I won't tell unless you take me," Selina said as she crossed her arms and looked at Diana angrily. Unfortunately, that didn't get the reaction she expected. Suddenly, a long, gold rope was wrapped around her.

"I'll ask again. Where is the old subway station?" Selina found herself telling all about how it was in Arkham City, including every bit of instructions on how to get there.

"Thank you," Diana said, as she slipped the rope off of Selina.

"Cheater."

"Now, if you don't mind, I have to go save my Bruce."

"Wait just a minute. I'm not letting you go alone. You don't know how Talia operates," Selina protested. "Besides, he's mine," Selina muttered. Apparently, Diana heard her because when she spoke her voice was sharp.

"No. I am going alone and that is that. Go back to whatever the heck you were doing before you decided to come and mess up everything." Selina could feel her temper rising and was almost ready to strangle that crazy Amazon.

"The best I remember, I came and saved your butt from being killed." Selina smirked. She knew that would fire Diana up. Sure enough, Diana's face grew quite red until suddenly it went back to its usual color and it gained an impassive look.

"Yes, and I thank you for that. What you didn't realize was that I had it perfectly under control. I could've found my own way out of it," Diana responded.

"Yea, right. Just keep telling yourself that. I'll go just like you asked, darling, but don't expect me to come and rescue you from whatever mess you get yourself into." She heard Diana growl. Then Diana's phone finished loading and she picked it up.

"Go home and leave Bruce to me," Diana said as she shoved the phone back into her boot and flew toward the elevator. Selina followed. When they went up the elevator, Alfred was there and he looked at them expectantly.

"He's in the old subway station, Alfred. Hopefully, I'll be back soon."

"Good luck, Miss Diana." Selina went out the door behind Diana.

"You stay here in Gotham. If I catch you behind me, you'll be in some serious trouble." Diana flew away. Selina turned and began to head to the heart of Gotham City. After all, she did have a few more stops to make before she turned in for the night.

She began to hop through the treetops, putting her climbing skills to good use. As she traveled, her thoughts wandered over to Bruce and Diana.

" _Why did he let_ her _into his life? He knows that's_ my _place to be. Not hers. Maybe mind control….? No, Selina, that's silly. She's not that talented. Maybe she has something different than me. What does she have that I don't? She has good looks, but then again he's told me I'm gorgeous plenty of times, so it must be true. Let's see… A kind heart? He knows I have one of those, too. Super-strength? Well, I don't have that but then he doesn't either and he used to love me even if I didn't have any powers. So it must be something I've done. How did I interact with him the last time I saw him? Hmm… Oh, yes. I flirted with him some and teased him. What was any different about that? Wait! I'll bet it was when I said that he would never declaw me and when he asked if I really loved him, I said, "That depends." I remember now how he seemed to stiffen up and cut to the chase. Yes, that was it. I really should have apologized for that. What am I thinking? He should have known that I was kidding and that my true feelings are really hidden deep inside. Maybe he's just tired of my constant games."_ As soon as that thought came into her mind she stopped. She realized she was in the middle of town and on a rooftop. _"Gee, it's amazing what can happen when you're thinking and walking at the same time. You actually go places."_ Selina sat down on the edge of the roof. _"I guess I'll just have to make it up to him and I know the exact way to do it."_ Selina turned toward the direction of the old subway station. _"Yep. I don't get ditched so easily as that, Diana."_

 **And the winning vote is….. Keep her! I hope that you are all pleased with the decision. For those who aren't, I do have some good news! ALERT! THERE IS A SPOILER SO DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! I'm assuming that if you've read up to here, you are ready and wanting to hear the spoiler that is my good news. Here it is: Catwoman will be turned down by Bruce and there will be more BMWW in here. I hope you guys liked it and if you have a need for more Batman x Wonder Woman, check out my other stories, "Truth or Dare" and "Selfies." Btw, I'm sorry that in almost every story I Catwoman-bash. If you're a fan of Catwoman, take a look at my story, "Bats and Cats." Keep on reviewing so I can know how to make it better! I will update soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

" _Oh, Bruce. I hope you're all right_ ," Diana thought as she flew through the air and looked at her phone. She was trying really hard to think rationally and not worry about him but she couldn't help it. Bruce was so important to her that she couldn't bear it if she were to lose him to this crazy chick. " _You're so strong. I know that you'll be okay when I find you_." Diana surveyed the area to ensure that Selina wasn't following her. She thought she saw something in the shadows below, but realized it was just a hungry dog searching for food. She felt a pang in her heart at the sight of the pitiful animal. Diana made a mental note that after this was over, she would convince Bruce to start funding animal control services and no-kill animal shelters. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her ear.

"Diana, are you there?" It was Barbara or, her superhero identity, Oracle. Barbara used to be Batgirl until she lost all use of her legs because of The Joker and his gun. She then was named Oracle due to her extraordinary intelligence and photographic memory. Since then, Barbara had helped The Caped Crusader crack many of his hardest and most complicated cases. She had also become a trusted friend to Diana.

"Yes, Oracle."

"I figured that you'd want to know more about this place so I was planning to give you a brief summary of what to expect when you go down into that slimy, scum-filled hole. You ready? This might take a little bit for me to explain."

"Go for it. I'm completely ready to listen," Diana replied as she landed on a roof in order to be able to focus on Barbara.

"Alright. I guess you already know it's in Arkham City, right?"

"Yes. Catwoman told me everything I needed to know about how to get there."

"Good. I won't go into details as to where it is then. Do you know what you're up against?"

"Partially. I would greatly appreciate it if you could explain it to me."

"I will then. Talia Al Ghul is part of the deadliest team of terrorists/assassins on Earth called The League of Shadows. There are roughly ten thousand of them in all. They are also well trained fighters that know various forms of martial arts and how to use many weapons. You're at a serious disadvantage, Diana, and I would strongly recommend that you allow someone to join you." Diana quietly sat and pondered Barbara's words. Who would she bring with her? More importantly, who was present at the Watchtower to come with her? Superman had left to go spend time with Lois and would be gone for a week. Martian Manhunter was off seeing the world for a short time in order to learn more about the planet he was inhabiting. Flash wouldn't help her at all because all he could do was run fast. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were off doing who knows what for three days. Huntress was on monitor duty with Green Arrow. Who was left? Diana stroked her chin in thought. Suddenly it came to her: Black Canary. Black Canary was free and Diana trusted her greatly. The only thing wrong with Black Canary was that she always had had a little crush on Bruce. Diana crossed Canary off the list because she didn't want any more women after her man. It was selfish, she knew, but what could she say? It wasn't like she wasn't human.

"Barbara, I will have to go alone. I don't have anyone to help." She was greeted with silence. "Are you there? Hello?"

"Sorry, I'm here. I was just thinking that if I wouldn't have made that stupid mistake, I could be out there with you and helping to find him." Diana instantly felt guilty about what she said before that, even though it wasn't directed at Barbara.

"I'm sorry, Barb, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, don't worry about it. What you should be worried about is that, since you don't have anyone to go with you, you should start preparing for the battle of your lifetime. But you got to hurry too. Bruce can't wait there forever. However, it has been a long night and you have to be on your A-game if you're going to kick some assassin butt." Diana considered this. She knew that she should, but she couldn't stand to stop looking for him especially since she knew where he was.

"Barbara, I'll go home and sleep, but you have to promise me that you'll find someone to go with me on this mission."

"Sure, Diana. I'll take care of it. You don't need to-"

"Look, Wonder Woman. I've heard every detail of your predicament and I think that I would be an excellent help to this 'mission' of yours. I know you've already told me no, but what choice do you have but to allow me?" Diana turned and looked. It was Selina. That woman had some serious nerve coming back here. What Diana also realized was that Selina knew things that she did not and that she was the perfect candidate to help her, no matter how much Diana hated it. Selina was standing there, calmly staring her straight in the eyes, and waiting for an answer. At last, Diana sighed in defeat and spoke.

"Go get rested up. Tomorrow we prepare and the next day we fight." Selina smiled at her smugly, sort of how the Cheshire Cat would do, and turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow at the Manor." Selina free-fell off the roof and used her whip to catapult herself forward.

"Barbara, did you pick up on that?"

"Yes. Good luck with Selina. She can be a real pain in the you-know-what when she wants to be. Anyway, I got to go. My dad's calling on the phone. Bye."

"Bye." Diana decided that she would stay at the Manor that night so she could feel closer to Bruce. She would need that rest because Diana knew that the next two days were going to be like digging a hole, lying in it, and covering it up with dirt with her still in it. No matter how she put it, she knew that it would be as bad as or worse than anything she had ever experienced.

 **Hey guys! Do you like it or hate it? I haven't been getting many reviews lately, so I've been wondering. Please review because I absolutely adore each and every one! Have a great day!**


	15. Chapter 15

Alfred was dusting. Dusting was Alfred's way of releasing stress and worry. It was really weird but over the years, he had found that nothing calmed him more. Alfred moved over to the coffee table. He had dusted for this very purpose many times before, but today he felt as if he needed it much more than usual. Perhaps it was because this time Bruce had been kidnapped by a crazy ex-girlfriend and he could be killed at any moment and no one would ever see him again. Yes, that was probably it. Suddenly, to Alfred's great surprise, the door opened and he quickly turned to see who it was. There in the doorway was Diana with a very displeased look on her face.

"Did you not find him?" Alfred asked with worry. If Diana couldn't find him then there were either two things that happened: she couldn't beat them or he was… Alfred couldn't stand the thought of that.

"Alfred, Barbara told me a great deal about The League of Shadows, and I've realized that I can't go alone. As far as I know, Bruce is most likely alright. Tomorrow, Selina is coming here to prepare for the battle and plan with me. The day after that we go to fight," Diana explained as she walked up the stairs.

"Miss Diana, did you change your mind about Miss Selina coming with you?" Diana stopped on the stairs and turned her head sideways to look at him.

"It appears as if I have no choice but to let her," she said solemnly.

"Would you like some dinner before you retire?"

"No, thank you, Alfred. I'll be okay." He watched her begin her journey to whatever room she was going to stay in until she disappeared from his sight.

" _Poor Miss Diana. She is so in love and worried over him that she doesn't know what to do with herself_ ," Alfred thought. " _And what of Miss Selina? I wonder what her thoughts on this subject are. I suppose I shall go freshen up the cave. Perhaps I'll feel closer to him if I clean in the very place he spends most of his time_." He went over to the piano and pressed the keys that would allow him to get to the elevator. The clock opened to reveal the hole in the wall that hid it. He walked in and pressed the down button. It slowly cranked up and went down. Alfred really would have to get Bruce to fix this that thing. When it reached the bottom, he opened the door and walked to the Batsuit's case. He studied the cowl inside. That suit was Bruce's whole life. His whole existence. Alfred knew that, as a child, Bruce had always wanted to be the swashbuckling hero that everyone in Gotham looked up to. Little did that poor child know that he'd grow up to turn into The Batman. Feared by all who see him and every female hero or super-villainess found him irresistible. Alfred guessed that his dream did come true in a way.

On the contrary, when Bruce joined The Justice League, he found something besides the Bat to live for: Wonder Woman or, as Bruce called her, Diana. Since the very first day, Diana had constantly tried to rope his heart and give it some love. And finally, on the day her perspiration showed results, he had to be taken off by that woman. Life really was hectic for poor Bruce.

As for Diana, Alfred pitied her as well. She was exiled from her home, Paradise Island, and had spent the fair majority of her time in "Man's World" trying to get Bruce to pay attention to her. Alfred certainly thought she had good taste, although it might have been a bit foolish pursuing him for all that time. The thing about Diana was that she never gave up until she got what she wanted. Alfred admired that about her.

" _I shall stop staring at this suit now, for fear that someone will walk in and think that I am crazy_ ," Alfred thought as he went to Bruce's laboratory and got some window cleaner. Then, he came back to the Batsuit case and began cleaning it. " _I certainly hope that Bruce will be back to wear this again_."

 **Hello, everyone! I decided to tune in on Alfred's thoughts on this whole thing. I hope you all like! By the way, I'm not getting very much reviews lately. Tell me how you guys feel. I'm about to die from my lack of reviews! I'll have another chapter ready** _ **really**_ **soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

Diana opened her eyes to the morning-light pouring in through the window.

" _Strange. I didn't leave the drapes open_ …" Diana looked around the room and saw a figure in a dark corner. She instantly got up and reached for her lasso and arm braces.

"Who goes there? Be you friend or foe?"

"Gee, whiz. That's the second time you've said almost the same thing to me," the figure said. Diana's eyes widened. She recognized that voice. It was Selina.

"You could have the decency to not just walk in my room," Diana said, crossing her arms. Selina came out of the shadows and her arms were crossed in order to match Diana's. Selina suddenly smirked.

"Is there a reason you're sleeping in Bruce's room _and_ in one of his t-shirts?" Diana looked down and blushed a bit. "You miss him a lot, huh?"

"Maybe but it is certainly none of your business." Selina turned and headed toward the door.

"Let's get breakfast, then we'll plan our strategy." Diana raised her eyebrow. Who died and made her queen?

"I'll be there after I get dressed, your majesty," Diana replied rolling her eyes. Selina just smirked even more.

"Meet you down, smart-mouth." Selina disappeared through the doorway. Diana growled and headed for the bathroom. She opened up the cabinet and got out a toothbrush that hadn't been used. Then, she squirted some minty-fresh toothpaste. As she brushed, her mind instantly made a bee-line for Bruce. Bruce, Bruce, Bruce. All Diana ever thought about anymore was he. The previous night, she spent most of the time, which should've been used for sleeping, worrying over him. She was still worried sick as well as extremely mad at Talia Al Ghul. Just the thought of that witch made her brush her teeth even harder. Finally, when she finished, she headed back to the bedroom to change. Diana put on her usual suit so she could be ready to brush up on her techniques after breakfast.

As she descended the stairs, she heard Selina and Alfred talking.

"Alfred, I'm very worried about Bruce. I know that worse has happened to him, but I know Talia. She's a jealous, spiteful, witch. Wonder Woman doesn't know who or what she's dealing with. I think I should go it alone," Selina said. Diana walked over to the corner of the wall and eavesdropped.

"Miss Selina, according to what I heard from Miss Barbara last night, she said that she had explained everything to Miss Diana. I don't believe that you have anything to worry about as far as Miss Diana's safety goes. She was raised up on a warrior island for all of her childhood. Or, may I be so bold, is this about her safety at all and more about what you and Master Bruce had?" Diana's eyebrows furrowed. She supposed that Selina had made up Bruce telling her that he loved her. "Miss Selina? Did you hear what I asked?"

"Yes, Alfred. You're right. I guess I am letting my jealousy get in the way of Bruce's safety. You won't tell her that, will you?"

"No, of course not. Your secret is indeed safe with me."

"I know that it is. Why did I even ask you that? You keep the best-hidden secret in all of Gotham City." Diana heard Alfred chuckle.

"I suppose I do, Miss Selina." Diana had enough of listening to that conversation so she walked in, pretending like she had just came downstairs.

"Good morning, Alfred. What's for breakfast?" Diana asked. Selina was sitting at the table and Alfred was dabbling around the stove.

"Good morning, Miss Diana. I'm cooking eggs, bacon, and pancakes. One of the best breakfast meals there is. Bruce used to love it as a child. The mornings that I would cook it, he had said that he could smell it all the way from his room. Then Bruce would run down the stairs and into the kitchen. When I sat it on the table, he'd start eating it as if he hadn't had a meal in weeks. Of course that was before" Alfred trailed off. Selina looked down at her nails with a sad expression on her face. Diana knew what he was about to say: before Bruce's parents died. Diana knew that Bruce never wanted to talk about that night. The only way she found out was by following him on the day that he seemed most melancholy and grumpy. She remembered it as if it was yesterday.

She had been watching him in the cemetery. He had been knelt over beside two tombstones and had a fresh bouquet of roses in his hand. He had been murmuring quiet words as he sat. She had really wished that she had super-hearing back then. After he had left his flowers and headed back to Wayne Manor, she had walked to the graves. They had read in big, block letters, "Wayne. Thomas and Martha." Diana had come to understand Bruce even better that day, and fortunately for her, he had never found out of her little stalking mission.

"Wonder Woman? WONDER WOMAN!" Diana snapped out of her reverie as Selina's hand was waved in front of her face. "Did you just hear what I said?"

"No, I'm sorry. Please repeat that."

"I said how exactly are we preparing today?"

"You're teaching me stealth techniques and I am teaching you some weapon strategies. Believe it or not, your whip operates a lot how my Lasso of Truth does. Selina raised her eyebrow at Diana. Diana just smiled.

"Here, ladies. Your breakfast is served," Alfred said as he placed a plate before Diana and Selina.

"Thank you, Alfred. It looks absolutely delicious," Diana said as she dug in.

"Thank you, Alfred," Selina said as she did the same. When they finished, Diana got up and went in the direction of the clock and piano. She turned to see if Selina was behind her. Diana didn't see anything but the perfectly clean living room. Suddenly she heard a noise and realized that the secret passage had been opened. Diana turned quickly to face who opened the door. There, inside the elevator, was Selina. "You coming?" Diana frowned. She'd have a lot to learn that day.

 **Here's another chapter! I got a review from someone finally and I am super happy! I will update soon! (Idk how soon though…) Have a** _ **wonder**_ **ful day! I'm not being** _ **cat**_ **ty when I say that! LOL!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Keep an eye on your surroundings, Wonder Chick," Selina called out from behind a crate. " _This Amazon's better at this than I thought she'd be. Must've been watching Bruce_." Diana suddenly picked up the crate Selina was hiding behind and stomped her foot beside Selina, pretending to stomp Selina's body.

"I suppose I've beaten you once again and we've already went over my stealth techniques, so I get to teach you some things now," Diana said with a grin. Selina rolled her eyes then pulled out her whip.

"Show me." Diana grinned even more as she pulled out the Lasso of Truth.

"Show me what you know first and I will counter your attacks. Then I'll tell you what you can do better."

"Sounds fun." Selina lashed out quickly at Diana. Diana easily knotted the whip with her own rope, wrapped Selina's whip on her foot, and stepped down. That threw Selina onto her hands and knees. Diana was about to pin her down but Selina rolled back quickly and cracked the whip at Diana's arm. Diana simply knotted the whip again and just as she was going to repeat the same process Selina swung herself forward into a jumping side kick. That didn't work out how she planned. Diana just used her arm band to block it, and when Selina kicked, it hurt her foot temporarily. Diana stood back and allowed Selina to get her bearings.

"That first trick I did was simply what I had learned from an opponent. You can do it too. As for me blocking you, if I were in your place, I would duck seeing as you don't have metal arm-bands." Selina looked up at her with anger. No one told her what to do or how to use her weapons.

"Duh. Not everyone was born a spoiled warrior princess that cries every night because of all the stress involved with finally actually being someone." Diana's smile turned to a mix between hurt, anger, and surprise. Selina couldn't blame her. Selina herself didn't honestly know why that came out. She was intending on saying something smart-mouthed but not something that mean.

"You go get some water. I'm going to go to the restroom to wash up before lunch," Diana said stiffly as she turned quickly and started to flee.

"Wait, Diana," Selina said. She didn't want to lower herself to the point that she apologized to the Amazon, but that was one of those times her golden heart shone out. Even if it was just a bit.

"What?" Diana had stopped and slightly tilted her head to better hear what Selina was saying.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why that came out. I don't deal with super-powered heroes and heroines well." Selina kept her eyes on the floor to prevent herself from further humiliation and ego-deflation. Why, oh, why had she decided to do this?

"It's alright. I don't deal with stubborn-headed villains and villainesses well. You should see how I act around Cheetah," Diana said as she chuckled a bit. "Go on upstairs and I'll be there in a moment." Selina smiled, satisfied with herself. She was pleased that she might've improved relations with Diana but she really hoped that she would never have to do that again.

After she had arrived upstairs, she strolled into the kitchen. Selina sat down and looked at the clock. It was 3:30 as opposed to the 11:20 that they had went downstairs at. " _Wow. Time flies whether you're having fun or not_." She looked around. " _I wonder where Alfred is_." Selina got up and walked around to search for him. When she peeked into the study she saw the old man looking at Thomas and Martha Wayne's portrait.

"Oh, Master Thomas. What am I to do? I try to take care of Bruce but he always ends up in a dangerous position, no matter how much I try to shield him from danger.

"And, Miss Martha. I certainly hope that one day I will find out how to control that boy as you did. Although, I fear that your influence on him was what only a mother could have." Selina felt her heart sadden at that sight. " _Poor Alfred. He must feel so helpless in this situation_." Selina decided to get back to the kitchen before Alfred caught her spying. When she walked through the doorway, she saw Diana sitting down at the table.

"I had wondered where you went," Diana said. "Where's Alfred?"

"He's upstairs. Do you want me to make some sandwiches?" Diana shook her head.

"I'll make mine. Thank you for the offer, though." Diana got up from her chair and started gathering things to make a sandwich with. Selina watched as Diana squished the turkey and the mayonnaise between the bread. Then, Selina made herself a banana sandwich.

"After we're finished, do you want to try your new technique out during a sparring match?" Selina grinned.

"Okay." Probably if she got to know Diana better, she'd like her. Then her grin faded as a more selfish thought wriggled its way into her mind. " _Bruce is mine and she can't have him_. _I can't be friends with the enemy_." Selina would have to find some way to get along with her because teamwork was essential to their mission. How could she do that when her the love of her life might be permanently taken from her from the Amazon? Much less the crazy assassin woman.

 **Hello, people! I hope you are all liking it so far! By the way, after I finish this story, I've got a one-shot that is almost ready and it is completely BMWW! I'll update soon! Have a great day!**


	18. Chapter 18

Bruce was sure that she would've gotten in here by now. He was beginning to worry that she might've been harmed by some of Ra's men. He was brought out of his thoughts when the door to his locked room was opened. It was Talia. She walked over to him closely and as she was going to put a hand on his shoulder, she hesitated then lowered it.

"Good day, Bruce. Your Amazon has still not arrived yet. She will never find us, you know. You might as well join our group." Bruce turned away from her and looked out the window.

"We have a deal. I know she'll be here before midnight of the third day. Diana loves me as I do her. Nothing can keep us apart," Bruce stated with firm belief in his voice.

"Whatever you say, Bruce. I will be back with your dinner shortly." He heard the door close and lock. He sighed. What would he do if Diana didn't come and if Talia was right? No. He knew Diana would come. After all, she had been there for him in sunshine and rain.

Bruce loved Diana so much that it hurt. She was the love of his life. Many times he had been misguided by other women, but Diana was the real thing. She knew everything about him. Like that time she had followed him to his parent's graves. He had known she had been there the whole time but he had chosen to ignore her and let her have her fun. Diana might have been nosy, but it meant that she cared about him and actually wanted to make sure he was okay. When she had first arrived in "Man's World," he had noticed that she admired him-and not in the friends kind of way like she did Clark. He had tried to ignore her advances, but soon it had gotten harder and harder to do so. Her perfect curves, her beautiful smile, and especially her sweet and caring personality.

"Bruce, here is your food." Bruce looked up and saw Talia holding a plate. He took it and thanked her. She watched him eat as she sat herself on his bed beside him. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you ever wish that we were back together?" Bruce stopped eating and turned his head to her.

"Sometimes, I must admit. I've gotten over it now."

"Yes, I see that." Talia was quiet for a moment. "What makes you care for this Amazon?"

"She's kind, sweet, beautiful, and caring. Everything about her is flawless." Bruce closed his eyes, thinking about Diana. She was such a wonderful woman.

"How am I any different?" Talia asked.

"You're a villainess and you have an almost-total disregard for human life. You also want to wipe out all of Gotham. It's my job to make sure that you or anyone doesn't do that." Talia scowled at him. He simply scowled back.

"You had better be respectful around here. Are you forgetting that I can easily punish you?" He shook his head and finished eating. She scooted closer. "You know, you have permission to touch me."

"I know. I didn't want to. Also, you agreed to stay out of my personal space." She growled and got up from her space beside him.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." He nodded at her then she took his plate. She walked out of the door, locked it, and walked down the hall. Bruce listened until her footsteps faded away.

After a little while, he got into bed and looked out the window, thinking only of Diana.

 **Hey, everyone! I am so, so sorry for the short chapter. It isn't even worthy of being called one, actually. But I do have some really good news: I've decided to upload that oneshot today, so that you guys will have something BMWW fluffy to read. I really hope that you enjoy it! Have a great day!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Barbara, personally I think that we're ready to take them on," Diana said to Oracle, or Barbara, as they all ate.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, darling, if anyone's qualified, it's her and I," Selina said.

"I could come with you guys if you want. I'm an invaluable team member," Dick said as he smiled and stuffed a mouthful of salmon in his mouth. Diana put her hand on her chin in thought. Bringing Dick was a good decision. As Bruce's former protégé, he would know a few of Bruce's tricks.

"You may come with us, Dick." Selina looked at Diana with approval. Diana almost rolled her eyes but stopped herself. If they were going to work together, Diana would have to be nice. Even though she didn't need Selina's authority in this matter. Diana could invite whomever she wanted on that expedition.

"Great! When do we go?" he asked with his mouth full. Selina smiled and shook her head at his antics. She was sitting beside him so she had to endure his wonderful manners. Diana had never been gladder to be sitting beside Barbara.

"Dear, you're getting it all over your face," Selina said as she reached for a napkin. Just as she was about to wipe his face, Dick ducked his head and snatched the handkerchief from her.

"Thanks, mom," he said sarcastically as he dabbed at it himself. Selina ruffled his hair and he slicked it back down. Then he looked up at her and they shared a smile. As they went back to eating, Diana smiled sadly. She wondered if she would ever be able to play that big of a part in the Bat Family.

"Diana, I want to show you some gadgets that might be useful in your fight to get him back," Barbara said as she lifted herself out of the dining room chair and into her wheelchair. She began to head toward the secret entrance to the Batcave. "You three can come too," she called over her shoulder to Selina, Dick, and Alfred. They complied happily and followed her as she led the way to the Batcave.

Once they arrived downstairs, Barbara rolled over to Bruce's laboratory. She opened a drawer inside his workbench and pulled out some things. She handed one to Diana and another to Selina.

"This will allow your heat signals to not be traced. Dick already has one of these so he won't need it." Then she gave him something. "Dick, these are night vision goggles. I'm-"

"I know. They'll help me see in the dark. I wasn't born yesterday, you know." Barbara frowned at him and crossed her arms. "Sorry, Babs." He leaned down, kissed her cheek, stood back up, and placed his hand on her shoulder. She blushed a bit and turned toward Diana and Selina. Diana smiled to herself. They were a cute couple.

"Diana. Selina. You both should be prepared."

"What about me?" Dick asked.

"You should be too, you big baby." He frowned. Suddenly, an evil grin sprouted across his face and he took her glasses. She punched his arm and snatched them back. "You big butthole. Anyway, I wish you two-"

"Three," Dick interrupted.

"Three-good luck. And you'd better bring back Bruce, you hear me? Alfred and I have some serious lecturing to do to him." Diana smiled and began to float.

"Fine. But as soon as you guys are through with that, I'd like to see him." Barbara gave two thumbs up.

"We will."

"And, Miss Diana, do not forget to be as stealthy as you can. And in case you grow a bit peckish, I packed some snacks in your supply bag."

"Okay, Alfred. I'll be sure to grab it on our way out. We'll be back soon if the odds are in our favor." Diana said as she flew toward the elevator with Selina close behind her. When they got in and were about to go up, they realized Dick wasn't with them.

"You coming, Dick?" Selina called.

"Yea, I'm coming!" he responded. When he arrived his hair was messed up and his mask was askew. Diana and Selina raised their brows.

"Looks like someone was getting a little before-mission loving," Selina said as Dick tried to fix his hair and mask.

"Shut up, Selina," Dick said with a love-struck look on his face.

"Are you going to have googly eyes all night just because Barbara smooched you?" He snorted indignantly.

"I do not have googly eyes. Plus, I don't kiss and tell, Captain Bat-Kisser." Diana flinched and stiffened. It seemed that even a small mention of Bruce and Selina's previous relationship got under her skin. Diana pressed the "up" button on the elevator. This was going to be a long night.

 **Hey, guys! I am so sorry that I've been gone for so long. I've been busy, busy, busy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a glorious day!**


	20. Chapter 20

"I say once we get to his position, jump out and land in a cool pose, then say, 'Sorry to crash the party, Rats, but we've got a Bat to get back!'" Dick said, demonstrating.

"Sorry, sweetie, I don't think so. We're getting in there and when we do, we're going to pull him out stealthily so they won't even know until it's too late," Selina said as they walked to the entrance of the old subway station. . Diana wanted to beat her head against the wall. Even a few hours with those two was enough to make her head hurt.

"Alright, both of you. We are going in. I need you two to be quiet and follow me. If we are going to get Bruce back, we must work together," Diana said as she turned to Selina and Dick.

"Okay. I'm ready to go, Diana," Dick said. Diana looked at Selina. Selina nodded. Diana then turned to the hole and took the first step in.

It was dark and moldy smelling inside. Once or twice Diana saw something skittering across the floor. She guessed that it was only rats or mice. As they went further in, they came to where the trains used to arrive. Diana pulled her phone out of her boot. She stared at the screen for a little bit and realized the tracking signal was coming from the left. She led the others through the subway trains and to the left side of the room. She saw a door on the wall in front of her. She walked in with the other two following close behind. They were on high alert as they crossed the doorway. Diana checked her phone again once they were sure that there was no one in the area close to them. Dick and Selina looked over her shoulder.

"We should be closer. I think that the area he dropped it in is right across that gap," Diana said as she looked up from her phone. Her eyes widened as she realized how deep, wide, and long it actually was.

"Well. How about that. I've got a way to get across and so do you. How are we going to get Selina across? I think it's too large for her to travel with her whip," Dick said to Diana. Selina put her hand on her chin and looked to be in deep thought.

"I could carry her," Diana suggested.

"I think I can make it," Selina said. Dick and Diana stared at her.

"Are you sure? It's a pretty big jump to make."

"I can do it." Diana and Dick moved out of the way to give her some room. Selina took a deep breath and drew her whip. She backed up and suddenly took off in a speeding outburst. She leapt off the small platform and used her whip to grasp a floorboard on the other side. Diana watched in wonder as Selina used her momentum to land safely on the other side. Selina turned to them and bowed. For a moment, Dick and Diana just stared. Suddenly, Selina cleared her throat and asked, "Are you two coming?" They snapped out of it and Diana flew while Dick used a line launcher. They arrived on the other side and went through the door that was there. When they arrived on the other side of the door, there was a long hallway that they walked through. They turned left and there was a sudden drop right in front of them.

"Whoa, dude! At times like this, I'm glad I was trained by the Batman!" Dick exclaimed in surprise. They traversed the even longer and more winding gap with great caution. Diana knew that they must be getting close to the tracking device. When they reached the end of that one, Diana stopped to check her phone. Dick walked over to peer at the screen. "We should be right on top of him according to the tracking device," Dick said.

"Oh, we didn't tell you did we?" Selina asked. "We think that he might've dropped it before they got to their hideout so that they wouldn't discover that he had it." Dick nodded.

"That makes sense. So where is it on the floor?" They got down on their hands and knees to look for it. Soon Diana saw a small, red dot lying in a crack in the floor.

"I found it," Diana said as she picked it up and studied it. It was indeed the tracking device. She had seen the ones that he used before and this one was no different.

"Yep, that's the type he uses. When I was in training he would make me memorize exactly what the tools looked like. Believe it or not, I learned something." Diana and Selina rolled their eyes. "I'm serious! I learned that every one of Bruce's toys has a bat on them somewhere." Diana peered closer and noticed a dark red bat in the middle of the red light. Diana felt a sudden want to see Bruce.

"Okay. Let's move," Diana stated as she crushed it between her fingers. They opened the door in that room. Diana couldn't believe how many doors there were on the way to Talia's hideout.

On the other side of that one, there was a little room that was on the edge of one giant room with a huge elevator in it that was surrounded by a circular, metal walkway. They flew, whipped, and climbed down. They walked along the walkway and gazed in wonderment at the formerly grand room.

"It's incredible," Diana said as she looked up the elevator. Diana brought her eyes back down and noticed yet another door. That one, though, had an angel way above it and directly above it was a sign that said "Keep Out." Around it was yellow caution tape. They went to the door and looked at one another. "Are you ready for this?" Diana asked. She knew they were close to the primary part of their mission. Dick looked at her with a seriousness that she didn't know existed. Selina looked at her as well.

"I was born ready."

"Let's go," Selina said. Diana smiled grimly at them both.

"For Bruce," Diana said as they entered. Little did she know, that was just the beginning of their mission.

 **Hello, everyone! Due to a request, I tried to update more quickly. I really hope that I'm not disappointing any of my long time readers of my BMWW stories by putting Catwoman in! I have worried over that thought for a little while now… Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will try to update again soon! Read and review! Have a great day!**


	21. Chapter 21

Barbara carefully watched the tracker she secretly placed on Dick. Secretly – well, not so secretly anymore – Barbara had always liked him. More than a friend, that is. She tried to hide it by aggravating him and ignoring him but her knowledge that he could be seriously injured on that mission caused her like for him to finally come out.

As soon as Diana and Selina were out of sight, she had grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss. It had been passionate and quick but it had been enough for him to get his mask and hair tousled by her hands. Unknown to him, during that kiss she placed a tracking device in his hair. Fortunately for her worrisome self, it was planted deep enough in it for it not to come out when he pushed it back.

She watched the dot as it would move slowly then speed back up.

" _He must be trying to sneak around. He can be good at that when he wants to be_ ," Barbara thought. Her mind instantly went to that time he had tried to steal chocolate chip cookies out of the kitchen. It was back when they were both young. She had been a little over fifteen and he had just turned fourteen. A lot of time had passed since those days and a lot of things had happened. Barbara ran her hand over the arm on her wheelchair. Yes. A lot _had_ happened. Barbara had always regretted her stupidity and recklessness ever since that day. It had cost her bigtime. She focused on the tracker again. It was no use being upset over things that occurred in the past.

Suddenly, she heard gentle, quiet footsteps approaching her. She immediately recognized them as Alfred's. Barbara had been in that cave for a long time. He stopped beside her.

"I have to say, Miss Barbara. That was quite an _interesting_ method you used to apply the tracking device on Master Dick. It was very effective," Alfred said. Barbara could hear the smile in his voice. Barbara chuckled a bit.

"I've liked him for a long time, Alfred."

"I've been aware of that for quite a few years now, Miss Barbara."

"Really?" Alfred nodded. "After all this time of trying to hide it you figured it out."

"Miss Barbara, young love is not a very easy thing to hide," Alfred said. "Coffee?" Barbara took it from him.

"Thank you, Alfred." Barbara watched as the dot stopped altogether. She then looked at the heart monitors connected to the interior of his suit. To Barbara's great relief, they were at average. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She was worried about Bruce, but it seemed that when Dick was in danger, it was a whole different level of worry. She looked at Alfred. He had an understanding look on his face.

"You know, Miss Barbara, Master Dick can hold his own out there. You and I have seen it."

"I know, Alfred. It's just that… Well… When you love someone, it's different. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do. Who do you think worries about Master Bruce when he is out fighting crime?" Barbara nodded her head.

"Thanks for understanding. I knew you would," Barbara said. Shortly after, one of the monitors that she had on Dick began to beep loudly. She turned quickly and realized that it was the one set up to identify if the suit had been penetrated. Barbara's eyes widened in fear. She looked at the tracker and saw that it was still. "Oh, no," she murmured with terror running through her. Barbara's fingers automatically reached for her earpiece. When she reached where it sat in her ear, all she felt was skin. She felt around in her pockets and her jacket. "Darn it. Just at the time I need it most, it'll be left at my office." She felt a tap on the shoulder. Barbara turned her eyes to Alfred. He held a comm-link in his hand. She looked at his face. To anyone who didn't know him, he appeared calm as ever. But Barbara knew better. Beneath that calm façade, she could see the cold, icy fear that lay in his heart. That did nothing to soothe her worry.

"Contact him, Miss Barbara. It is the only way to know if he is alright." She took it from him and placed it inside her ear. Then Barbara pressed the button and spoke.

"Dick, are you alright?!"

 **Hey, guys! I know I'm evil, leaving you on a cliffhanger. I'm very sorry for that! I decided we should see Barbara's point of view finally. It was quite fun to write through hers. Let me know what you think! I'll update soon! Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Ouch! Crap that hurt." Dick rubbed his arm where a piece of metal hanging from the edge of the ceiling had jabbed into his costume and ripped it. He was soon greeted with shushing. He looked up at them and said, "Gee, whiz. Don't get your panties in a wad." After he was finished with that sentence, he examined his arm more closely. He winced. It was scratched pretty bad and even had a little blood beginning to trickle from it. He didn't have much time to worry about his minor cut when suddenly he heard Barbara's voice.

"Dick, are you alright?!" he heard Barbara call from his comm-link.

"Yea, just peachy." He then heard Barbara let out an exasperated sigh.

"Are you dying?!" she demanded. Dick rolled his eyes. She was so overprotective.

"I'm fine, dear. I'll be home for dinner at 11:00. It's later than usual, I know, but try to get the kids in bed." He heard a low growl coming from her end. Dick smirked. He got the exact reaction he wanted.

"Would you stop kidding around? I was really worried there for a minute!"

"Don't worry. I'll call if I'm going to die."

"I'm serious. If you die out there, I'll haul my butt out of this wheelchair, hunt you down, and kill you myself." Dick rolled his eyes. He'd like to see her try.

"I really can't wait to see you do-"

"Dick, would you stop fooling around? This is serious," Diana whispered, her voice filled with irritation.

"Good grief. I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye," he heard her respond and soon after there was a click. Once he finished that conversation, Dick looked around. Soon Diana growled in what Dick assumed was of pure frustration.

"We've walked around this whole area and there are no entrances to the other side of that door."

"Don't mean to state the obvious but why don't you just break the door?" Diana looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Because then they'd know that we're here."

"Duh," Selina said through her smirk. Dick stroked his chin in thought then hit a button on his mask. Then, very slowly, he started to carefully inspect his surroundings.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm scanning the environment for Bruce's DNA. Anything that he may have touched, I can see." Dick looked some more until he found fingerprints on a wall. "Well, ladies, it looks like I've got something." He walked up to the wall and examined it through his detective vision that was activated in the lenses of his mask. He happened to look down and he saw a sword lying in a nearby corner. He looked back up and saw a narrow slit in the wall. Dick picked up the sword, stuck it into the slit, and turned. The wall suddenly opened up, surprising Diana, Selina, and Dick. They peered into the dark passageway. Dick then moved to the side and held his arms out in the direction of the passage. "Ladies first." Diana walked in and Selina pulled Dick in behind her. As they made their way down the hall, they saw skeletons of people that were stupid enough to enter the hideout of some of the most dangerous people in all of the world. Soon they came to a ladder.

"I wonder where that leads," Selina said. Diana glanced at her.

"There's only one way to find out," Diana responded as she hoisted herself up it. After Selina went, Dick followed. When he reached the top and opened the manhole cover, there was a rundown room with a huge door. "Okay, guys. Let's go see what's on the other side of that door." Diana led them to it, the whole time Dick and Selina were on high alert. Diana opened it and saw another huge door nearly just like it except that there were two large Ra's al Ghul statues on either side. Plus, the room was completely different. There were two halls splitting off from the room as well as a vent that looked perfect for traversing the place undetected. Diana then turned to them. "Let's go through the vent and see if there are any other openings. Perhaps one of them could be to where Bruce is contained." So they followed her directions and, once again, with her leading the way, they began their long journey through the air conditioning vent with their hopes high on finding Bruce.

 **Hello, guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but my computer has been messed up lately and I haven't really been able to write another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Have a great day!**


	23. Chapter 23

Talia was meditating in her room, thinking of how persistent Bruce was and what Wonder Woman meant to him.

" _He seems to be very fond of that Amazon. I truly wonder what she has done to earn his love. There is nothing notably different between her and myself. Besides super-strength, that is. Very few people can get into the deep labyrinth that is his heart. Her charm surely cannot match that of my own. I am more like him as well. I really do wish I knew what was so amazing about her. Not even the Cat captured his heart like that of which this Wonder Woman has. Why can't he understand that I love him more than any of those other women? He has been with many of them but I'm certain my passion cannot be matched by the others_." Suddenly, the door to her room was opened, interrupting her thoughts. She quickly turned to the intruder with the air of a violent tempest and her sword drawn. She quickly sheathed it due to the fact that it was her father that she was pointing it at. Talia immediately stood in a straighter, stiffer posture and gained the most serious of looks on her face.

"Hello, Father. What may I have the pleasure of doing for you?" Ra's stood silently for a moment which scared Talia although she would never let it show. Finally, after a few moments, he spoke.

"Is it true that you captured Batman, but did not inform me?" Talia's eyes widened a bit but she did not hesitate when she answered her father.

"Yes, Father. It is true," Talia responded. Before she was aware of it, she had a red mark on the side of her face and a painful sting to go with it. Talia should have taken it well because, after all, she had been slapped several times before. She only took it a little less in stride due to the power behind the hit. It was greater than she had ever experienced from her father. At that moment, Talia fully realized the magnitude of her father's anger.

"You know that I would want to know if you captured the most eligible successor to my League! Why did you not tell me of this?!" he demanded, furious.

"I forgot to, Father. And when I remembered, your door was locked. I know not to disturb you when your door is locked."

" _I hope he can't see through my lie. Truthfully, I didn't want him to know because I was afraid he might wish to kill Bruce or that Father would try to challenge him immediately. Bruce wouldn't make it in a challenge, not in his current state_." Ra's eyed her skeptically.

"If you are lying to me-"

"I assure you, Father, I am not." Ra's then straightened up with a set look on his face signaling that he had come to a decision on the matter.

"I will need him to be brought to my room as soon as possible." He walked out the door quickly leaving Talia to her own thoughts and feelings as well as the sick feeling seeping into her stomach.

" _He will be harmed. I know it. A wound in that part of his leg will hinder his speed in battle greatly. He can still walk obviously, but fighting will be extremely dangerous. Bruce will most likely be angry that he will have to challenge Father. I truly dread the moment that Bruce finds out_ ," Talia thought as she walked out of her doorway and down the hallway to the door that held the love of her life behind it.

 **Hello, wonderful viewers! I know it's been a while and you're probably wondering where the heck I've been. Well, I've been in a mystical, mythical land called Writer's Block Central. It's crappy, I know. And, btw, this chapter was seriously difficult to write and I'm sorry if you guys don't like me for putting it in Talia's point of view. I figured that it was time to see her thoughts and feelings on this subject. Anyways, read and review! I hope to get out of this land soon and finish another chapter, but I've already found my way back to the dreadful place. Have a good day!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey, watch where you're crawling!" Selina whispered loudly to Dick, who had the pleasure of being behind her. Diana shushed her and she soon heard Dick sarcastically whisper in response to Selina's outburst.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Where the sun don't shine Daddy's gonna stuff a mockingbird."

"Gee. I'd hate for you to do that to yourself." Suddenly, Diana stopped and listened. Selina bumped into her and Dick bumped into Selina. "I got a much better view than I'd ever wanted." Diana turned a bit and covered Selina's mouth with her hand. She listened harder and she recognized a voice. It wasn't just any voice, though. It was the deep, rumbling voice of Bruce. Diana started to crawl as quickly and stealthily as she could toward the source of the sound.

"Follow me, guys. I hear Bruce!" Diana whispered excitedly. Selina gasped and Dick didn't make a sound. Diana assumed he was smiling.

They crawled quickly through the vent until Diana stopped for the second time. Selina was apparently ready for it that time because Diana didn't feel a bump against her. Unfortunately, though, Dick wasn't ready because soon Selina bumped into Diana again.

"Nice going, Dick. Your father will be so proud when I tell him about what a disgrace of a son he has." He chuckled quietly and whispered back to her.

"I try." Diana shushed them once again. They could hear Bruce right under them then.

"Talia, tell Ra's that I'm not challenging him. Not now. Diana will be here tonight or tomorrow, I can feel it." Diana felt her heart fill with love for the man directly below her. She turned to whisper to the other two.

"Alright, Dick, Selina. I'm going to pull back the vent and go in. As soon as I land I want you guys to be ready to come down when I give the signal. The signal will be-"

"Lemons!" Dick whispered, smiling goofily.

"Not what I had originally planned, but I guess it will work. On the count of three, I'm going to pull back the vent and jump down. One. Two. Three!" Diana ripped the vent open and landed in a cool pose. Talia jumped back in horror and surprise and Bruce barely flinched. Diana immediately looked at Bruce's face. His eyes were filled with joy and happiness. As soon as Diana stood up, Bruce ran to her and embraced her tightly. She quickly reciprocated the gesture and wrapped her arms around him as well.

"I missed you so much," Bruce whispered to her.

"I missed you too."

"I love you, Diana." Diana pulled away and smiled.

"I-"

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Talia demanded as she unsheathed her sword. Diana prepared herself for a fight and could taste the word "lemons" on her tongue when Bruce stepped in front of her.

"You said I could leave, without a fight that is, if Diana got here before tomorrow night. Now let me go, Talia. Plus, weren't you just saying how you'd hate to see me get hurt? Or was that all bull crap?" Talia took a small step back. "Oh, and another thing. Your father doesn't know the whole truth of what happened about not telling him about capturing me. I might clue him in if you don't set me free." Talia looked a bit afraid for a moment, but then her face hardened.

"Why would he believe you? He might find it that you are simply trying to escape from your destiny once again. In fact, we will see what he thinks. I am going to bring him here now." Talia swiftly turned and rushed out the door before anyone could even think of stopping her. After a few moments Bruce faced Diana.

"We need to get out of here. Now." Diana looked up to the vent and desperately attempted to formulate a way to get him inside it.

"Bruce, I don't know how I'm going to get you in there without hurting- wait! I got it! Lemons!"

"What the heck are you talking about?! Lemons are not going to solve this-" Suddenly, interrupting his speech, Dick and Selina dropped down from the vent. While Bruce was busy staring at them, dumbfounded, Selina ran over and hugged him tight.

"Are you okay, dear? Did they do anything to you?" Bruce hugged her back albeit awkwardly.

"They just hit me with sticks. I'm fine." Selina pulled away and stared at him. Diana was shocked but she didn't have time to worry over that long before she heard footsteps thundering down the hallway.

"Shh. Get him into that vent and quick. Dick, climb into it and pull him up. Selina, you help me push," Diana whispered, urgency prevalent in her voice. Dick hopped up inside with the greatest of ease and held out his hands. Bruce grabbed them and Diana, using her flight and enhanced super-strength, pushed him in without any need of Selina's help. Then, just as the footsteps were just by the door Selina and Diana were in and Diana had put the missing piece of the vent back into the hole using Dick's laser to seal it, giving the vent the appearance that nothing had disturbed it.

After all of that occurred, they quietly listened to the conversation below them.

"You let him escape!"

"But, Father, he had help! Wonder Woman appeared after breaking that vent!" Diana heard steps approaching their location. After a moment the footsteps moved away, and Diana released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"No one has damaged this. It has been here for years. But no matter. Send as many groups as needed to guard every exit to this hideout. After you have done so, I will need you to come to me." Diana furrowed her bro at these words. She had an extreme dislike for Talia, but Diana's compassionate heart prohibited her from wishing bad things would happen to Talia. She heard two sets of footsteps echo out of the room below.

"I never got a chance to say, but hi, Bruce. I'm glad you're okay. I was even a teensy bit worried," Dick whispered. Bruce grunted in reply. Diana could see right through his grumpiness. She knew that Bruce was touched by Dick's worry for him.

"How are we going to get out of here, Bruce?" Selina asked quietly. "From what I heard they're going to have us surrounded within a few minutes." Bruce was silent for a little bit but then he spoke.

"We do it my way," Bruce said. And from what Diana could see in the darkness, there was a smirk on his face. She sighed. That was a very bad sign. It meant that the crazy plan that he concocted in his head would be extremely dangerous.

 **Hi, everyone! I got a hint of inspiration and I ran with what I had. I hope everybody likes it! I know I enjoyed writing it! As always, read and review! (Btw, it might be a little while before I get back to this story. I have to formulate what happens next.) Have a good night!**


	25. Chapter 25

Selina knew what Bruce meant by his way and she knew it would be very, very risky. Especially since he didn't have his Bat-suit. And she could see the smirk that had crept its way onto his face.

"Yeah, Bruce! Let's do this," Dick whispered a bit more loudly than he should have. Selina couldn't resist the urge to smack him on the back of the head. Her hand flew out as fast as lightening and hit him. His hand moved up to the back of his head and he grunted. "Ow! What was that for?"

"They can probably still hear us, you dolt. So we have to be quiet," Selina said with a smirk as she patted his head as if he were a dog.

"Hmph," he replied angrily. Then he pressed the comm-link in his ear. "Oracle, we've regained possession of Bruce Wayne." Selina pressed her ear on the side of his head so that she could hear Barbara.

"That's great! Is he alright?"

"Yep. He's fit as a fiddle." Selina heard Barbara sigh in what she presumed to be relief.

"Are you okay?" Dick chuckled a bit and responded.

"I'm just fine, babe." Bruce cleared his throat and raised a brow, but Selina just removed her ear from Dick's head and bumped her hip against Bruce to silence any protests against Dick's relationship. To her pleasure, he shut up and to her amusement Diana frowned angrily and leaned against Bruce possessively. Selina rolled her eyes in return.

"Okay. Okay. Okay, Babs, sheesh. Bye." He disconnected from the conversation and looked at Bruce. "Which code do we exercise? Oh, I know! 299, my favorite. Or we could do that tough one, 207." Selina saw Bruce stare at Dick for a moment before replying dryly.

"I was thinking more like we creep up behind them and silently take them down as we make our escape to Wayne Manor or code 20." Dick shrugged.

"My ideas are cooler but I guess you're right. But wait. Isn't that a really good way to get you fatally injured?" Bruce smiled dangerously.

"That's why you are going to get to exercise everything I've taught you over the years that we've worked together." Selina saw Dick's eyes widen.

"Bruce. That's too high of a risk. If you don't mind, I'd like to come out of this alive, thank you so very much."

"Bruce, I am willing to participate in your plan as long as it does not involve you getting in harm's way." Diana had kept quiet until now and Selina really wished that it could've remained that way because Bruce stroked Diana's cheek after she said this. Selina immediately felt jealousy fight its way into her heart and the burning hot anger that came with it course through her veins.

"Thank you, Diana. I will try to stay out of danger." Then he smirked again. "But I can't promise that I won't try to get in on the action myself." Selina watched as Diana swatted his shoulder and gave him a stern look.

"Seriously, Bruce. I would really rather that you stay inside this vent while we knock out the bad guys." Diana looked into his eyes lovingly. "I don't want to lose you again." To Selina's great relief Dick finally interrupted.

"Are we just going to sit around and be mushy-gushy, lovey-dovey, or are we going to get out there and kick some assassin a-" Diana gave him a hard look and Selina and Bruce snickered. "Butt? Sheesh, Diana, we're all adults. I can use that word without ruining your innocence."

"Dick, I was not reprimanding you for your attempt to use a rather inappropriate word for someone's rear, but it was more because of your insensitivity for me and Bruce," Diana said. Selina let out a snort and pointed her finger at Dick as if he were a child in trouble.

"Now, now, dear, don't insult the other youngsters." Diana crossed her arms and smirked at Selina.

"I'm pretty sure 5,000 years old does not qualify as a 'youngster.'" Selina's and Dick's jaws dropped. Selina looked over at Bruce and he didn't look surprised at all.

"Yep, Diana. You have us all beat by a long shot. Now can we please go beat up some guys?"

"Okay, guys, let's go before he comes unglued." Dick fist-pumped and began crawling. Selina suddenly realized he was taking a different route from the way they came in.

"Hey, you idiot. You're going the wrong way." He then turned around and came back toward them.

"I knew that."

"Sure thing," Bruce said, following behind him. Diana went after that, and Selina was stuck behind them all. Selina was very irritated at this arrangement. She strongly believed that she should be behind Bruce, not Diana. Diana should have to be the rear of their little rescue team train. Suddenly, Selina saw Diana stop. Selina quickly brought herself to a halt so that she wouldn't run into Diana's behind.

"Hey, Bruce? I wish you'd get behind us all in case there's an ambush awaiting us." To Selina's surprise, Bruce stopped and tried to make his way around Diana so he could get to the back.

" _Wow. He's never given in to me that easily_." Even Diana seemed surprised at Bruce's willingness to cooperate. As Bruce attempted to squeeze his way past Selina, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It'll be okay, Bruce," she purred. "You can be in front another day." Selina risked a glance at Diana and saw that she was absolutely fuming. "Careful. Steam will be pouring off of you if you get any hotter." That comment only resulted in Diana pushing past Selina to get in front of Bruce. Selina wasn't pleased at all with this arrangement. " _Selina, don't get mad. You've got to be the bigger woman_." Selina then continued behind Dick on their way out of this dark, dank, and gloomy hole.

 **Hello, everybody! I know it's been a while, but I've finally updated. I hope you all like it and I will try to update soon. I can't promise anything, but I guarantee that as soon as I can I will. Read, review, and most importantly have a great day!**


	26. Chapter 26

Bruce crawled slowly along behind Diana. As he went along, he contemplated his rotten luck with his rescue party.

" _Why, oh, why did I get stuck with the love of my life, my ex, my adopted son, and the said son's girlfriend on my comm-link_?" he thought to himself. Then he developed a wry smile on his face at his next thought. " _At least Diana didn't invite Dinah to help her. That would've been torture._ " Suddenly, Diana came to an abrupt halt in front of him. Thanks to his well-honed reflexes, he immediately stopped. He then heard Dick whispering ahead of him.

"Toot, toot. We have arrived at the station."

"Come on and get serious, boy blunder," Selina whispered sharply.

"I'm afraid you can't use that one on me anymore. I am officially dubbed as Nightwing." Bruce rolled his eyes and spoke up.

"Dick, what do you see?" Bruce heard the rustling of Dick turning to look out.

"Well, Bruce, nothing at the moment. I do believe that we are free to go." Bruce then heard the sound of the vent being worked open.

"Dick, no!" Bruce cried. But his call was in vain, for it was too late. Dick had already clambered out.

"Hey, Bruce, I think we're close to the way- AHHH!" Bruce then heard a body hit the ground. Immediately, he barked out a command to the two women with him who were, at the moment, Dick's only hope for survival.

"Selina, Diana, both of you g help him! NOW!" The two women in front of him skittered out quickly. Bruce then heard the sound of metal clashing and cries of pain. Bruce crawled as closely as he dared due to his lack of defense. He immediately saw Dick lying on the floor with a huge gash in his shoulder that apparently was created by a blade. Kevlar could stop most ammo that came from a gun, but against a blade, the bullet-proof material was practically useless.

" _No, no, no, no! I need to get out there and help him_!" Bruce then saw Diana's leg as she stepped back in front of the vent's opening. The said leg then raised up into a kick and he heard the crack of a whip. Bruce risked a peek outside the vent. He saw that Selina and Diana were busy fighting many female assassins. Bruce did a quick estimate on their number and discovered that there were about ten, not counting the amount that were already knocked out on the ground. He then withdrew his head and attempted to devise a way to rescue Dick. " _Since there is so much fighting occurring, they will most likely not notice another body lying on the floor. They will also probably won't notice if two mysteriously disappear_." Bruce then pushed his body as close to the floor as possible and army-crawled out into the heat of the battle.

As he crawled amongst the bodies, feet, and legs, he couldn't resist a small glance at Diana to see how she was doing. Her arms were a blur as she effectively attempted to defeat her enemies. Just watching her was an enthralling experience. Bruce then remembered that there was a bigger task at hand for him to do. He turned his head back toward Dick and came to the revelation that he was not far away from his target. Bruce then closed the distance and began to pull Dick to safety.

This was a very noble and wonderful plan, until one of the assassins happened to look down at the floor to realize two bodies were moving. She immediately raised her sword to bring it down upon her victims. Just as the sword came down and Bruce had prepared himself for certain death, there was a very loud clank of metal clashing together. He looked up to see Diana kneeling over him and blocking the sword with one of her bracelets.

"Bruce, get back into the vent!" Diana shouted at him as she gave the assassin a hard blow to the stomach with her foot. Bruce crawled as fast as he could while he dragged Dick. Finally he made it to the safety of the vent. He then pulled a flashlight from his pocket that he always kept for situations that might require it. He pressed the "on" button and looked at Dick's injury. Then Bruce felt for a pulse on Dick's neck. To Bruce's great relief, he felt the constant pump of blood. After that, Bruce slipped off his suit jacket and undershirt. Then he ripped the white undershirt into a long strip that he used to wrap Dick's wound. Once he finished he examined his handiwork. It was not a good substitute for gauze, but it was the best he could do at that moment.

As Bruce waited for the fight to cease, he had nothing but his thoughts to accompany him.

" _He'll be fine. All we need to do is get out of here_." Bruce looked down at Dick to check that he wasn't bleeding through the shirt. Fortunately, he wasn't at that moment. " _I just hope that we can make it out without any more injuries- or worse_."

 **Hello, everybody! Phew, it has been a while since I have updated anything. Unfortunately, the reason for this is the computer of yours truly. It's been acting up as of late and I've just now got it fixed. I just hoped all of you have lingered around and still care enough to want to read this story still. As you can tell, it won't be too long until it's finished. As a whole, "Wonder Bat" will probably end up with thirty to thirty-five chapters. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and as usual read, review, and have a wonderful day!**


	27. Chapter 27

Diana looked down to see Dick sprawled out on the ground, bleeding from a wound to his arm.

" _That had to have hurt badly_ ," she thought to herself. Unfortunately, she only had a fraction of a second to think before she was assaulted with an onslaught of attacks from an assassin. Thankfully, she blocked them all without too much trouble and effectively began to counter against her assailant.

She pushed upwards with her bracelets against the sword that was wedged between. Hmm. Her opponent was pretty strong. Diana stepped back a little due to the unexpected force. She then put more of her super-strength to use and kicked the assassin's stomach, causing her to double over, allowing Diana to land a swift hit to the head.

Diana then turned to the next one and immediately noticed an opening around her head. She landed a hard punch against the assassin's cranium, then turned her head to check on Selina.

Selina appeared to be holding her own against four of them quite well, but Diana watched as a fifth one creeped behind. Diana sprung to action and effectively knocked the said assassin out. Selina's nod was nearly imperceptible amongst the movement of her whip and feet. Diana returned her nod with a smile, which soon disappeared as she dove back into the heat of battle.

Diana hadn't just let go and fought like this in what felt like forever. She had to restrain her strength but other than that she was completely free, as long as she didn't kill anyone.

She felt her fist connect with a jaw as well as the crack of the said jaw breaking. She then sent a low sweep to an assassin's calves and knocked her to the ground. Diana snapped her opponent's leg easily and continued her fight against the rest.

Diana's body was fueled by the sheer adrenaline pumping through her veins. She hardly noticed her heart beating at the speed of light. Everything around her was a blur. Diana was in her own world.

That is, until she caught sight of a body crawling along the floor. She turned her head to spy whom it was and realized it was Bruce trying to drag Dick to safety. Diana then caught sight of the assassin that was about to bring her sword down upon them both. Diana let out an almost feral growl and sprung forward with the speed and fury of a violent tempest.

She leaped so that she was standing over Bruce and she was just in time too. Diana managed to stop the blade just as it came down toward Bruce.

"Bruce, get back into the vent!" Diana managed to yell through the iron-hard grip of fear that had enveloped her heart at the thought of Bruce being killed. The only way she knew that he heard her was the speed of which he crawled to safety.

Diana, fueled by her anger, returned to the fight with renewed vigor. She started her tirade by effectively kicking the assassin whose sword was caught between Diana's bracelets. Diana then brought her fist down upon the said assassin's head. As she spun around to face the next foe, she landed an extremely hard kick to the face.

Diana sped about, and managed to take out all of them except one that was attempting to get away.

Diana wouldn't have that. She quickly flew over to her and brought her foot down speedily and accurately upon the last assassin's head.

" _That should be the last of them_ ," she thought to herself. Everything came crashing down and Diana noticed that she was shaking from the sheer excitement of it all. So, to calm herself down, she landed, kneeled down on one knee, and breathed deeply.

After she calmed down from the adrenaline rush, she went to creep through the vent to see if Bruce made it out unscathed. When she got close enough to him to make out his form, she immediately realized that his chest was bare and there was nothing stopping her from ogling every detail of it.

After a few seconds, she had to muster up every bit of her Amazonian control to stop looking at him. Although the more accurate word would've been staring.

"Is he alright?" Bruce sighed. That wasn't a good sign.

"He'll be okay for now. But we need to get him out before anything else happens. Can you help me get him out?"

"Okay," Diana said as she backed out and pulled Dick as Bruce pushed his shoulders.

"Thanks." Bruce then emerged from the darkness of the vent. When he did, her eyes gained a mind of their own and stared at the wide expanse of well-toned skin. Apparently, Selina was doing the same because she actually chose to comment on it.

"I actually think that you've gotten hotter in the time that we've been apart." Diana couldn't resist letting out an exasperated huff.

" _Stupid woman thinks she can just compliment my man in a suggestive manner. I'll show her who the owner is_." Diana then sauntered over to Bruce and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, he looked more than a little surprised.

"Uh, not to complain, but what was that for?"

"Just because I'm glad you're okay," Diana said. It was a half-truth. After all, she was worried about him and was very relieved that he was alright.

"Okay, ladies. We need to get out of here." Diana watched as Bruce looked around the room. "Thankfully, I happen to know where we are. There are two ways out. Neither are good options. Do you want to hear the worst one first or the less bad one?"

"Less bad one," Diana and Selina answered at the exact same time.

"That option is to go through the vents dragging an unconscious, injured body until we are eventually outside of North Gotham. The other is to fight our way out and with the amount of assassins that are in the League, our odds aren't that great even with a super powered immortal and an extremely skilled mortal. Not to mention we still have to drag the said body." He then looked between them both. "So what'll it be?"

"Option one," Diana wasted no time in replying.

"Option three," Selina said, confusing Bruce and Diana.

"You know there's only two options, right?" Selina just smirked at Diana with a smarminess that only she could manage.

"Yeah, but since Dick's knocked out, someone had to take up the slack for being the world's biggest idiot." Diana and Bruce just stared at her with a frown and an aura that reeked of no-nonsense. "Okay, fine. I choose two. Geez, try to tell a joke and everyone gets down on you."

After a little while, Bruce eventually found the vent that he predicted would take them to the outside. He effectively removed the covering and, with Diana's help, moved Dick into it. All Diana could think about was the fact that it was going to be terribly hard to get out of this horrible place.

 **Hello, everyone! I tried to give you guys an extra-long one today due to the fact that this story has over FIFTY reviews! Yay! Anyways, there will probably be several more chapters in this story. Read, review, and have a great day!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Diana, be careful with him. He's in a vulnerable state and very likely to begin bleeding again, which is something we can't afford to happen," Selina heard Bruce say ahead of her. She was crawling behind Diana and all Selina was constantly thinking about avoiding running into Diana's rear.

"I'm aware of that, Bruce. I'm not an idiot, after all," Diana said. Selina snickered but her mind was truly on the body being dragged through the vent.

" _Poor, poor Dick. I hope he'll be alright. He most likely will because he's a strong boy. He always has been. Just like his handsome mentor_ ," Selina thought to herself while trying to look over Diana's backside and head to see Bruce. " _And I fully intend to reclaim the heart of the said mentor_."

"Selina, you're really quiet back there. Did you pass out or are you just taking a cat nap?" Diana asked. Selina laughed sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha, I forgot how to laugh." Selina then heard a hoarse chuckle.

"I'll remind you," the voice said as Diana suddenly stopped in front of Selina. Selina tried to stop as fast as she could, but still ended up running into Diana. She winced.

" _Gross_."

"You're awake!" Diana happily exclaimed. Selina tried to fit her head over Diana's shoulder to look at Dick.

"Yep," Dick said then coughed. "Looks like I've got nine lives. And I'm not even a cat." Selina rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Glad to see you awake, Grayson." Selina said with an underlying tone indicating she meant every word that she said.

"Thank you for your concerns. I appreciate your well-wishes and care directed toward me." After a few minutes of silence, Dick, Diana, and Selina laughed. Even Bruce chuckled a bit.

"Good to see that you're alive, not quite well, and still a pain in my butt," Bruce said.

"Thanks-wait, what did Diana call you? Oh, yes. My little, sweet, cuddly, smoochie-poo," Dick said. Selina snorted. She knew Diana was probably red as she could be.

"I never called him any such thing," Diana said. She then added teasingly, "What was it that you called Barbara, though? My darling, kissy, snuggly, pumpkin bear." Dick coughed and was quiet. Soon he spoke. After all, he never could shut up for long.

"Shouldn't we be going now?" he asked sheepishly. Selina then saw Diana's butt slowly start moving away from her. Selina then followed like the caboose at the back of a train.

After a while longer of crawling, Selina couldn't help but make a snarky remark regarding Diana's rear.

"This thing should have back-up beepers. It's huge. And by huge I mean the size of an elephant," Selina said, eagerly waiting for Diana's response.

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked, apparently confused as she tried to help Bruce move Dick through the vent and toward the surface. Selina grinned evilly.

"Why, dear, it's in front of me and at the back of you. What do you think I'm talking about?" Diana laughed cheerily. Selina frowned.

" _This isn't the way this is supposed to work_ ," Selina thought.

"You must be speaking of your head. I thought it was rather large but generally I try to keep my opinions to myself. Although, since we're already on the subject of rather large parts of you, I must admit that your mouth may need one of those 'back-up beepers.'" Selina growled quietly behind Diana as she laughed about the situation.

"I was talking about your rear that currently has a home near my face due to the fact that I always end up at the back of the _Wonderbat Express_."

"Wow, look who woke up on the wrong side of the litterbox," Dick interjected into the conversation. "Looks like your jealous of Diana and Bruce, eh, kitty-kitty? I mean, it must be a real shocker that the Bat left the Cat." Selina felt the anger begin to bubble up past the "Selina Boiling Point."

"Shut up, Grayson. I don't use a litterbox," Selina said angrily.

"Hey, you said it, not me. And don't tell me to shut up. I'm twenty-four. I am legally an adult. My status is equal to yours, darling." Selina was seeing red at this point.

"If you weren't hurt, I swear I'd-"

"Both of you shut up!" Bruce's loud voice boomed. "Stop being a smart-aleck."

"Yeah, Selina, stop being a smart-aleck," Dick said.

"I was talking to both of you. Honestly, one would think that I'm dealing with a bunch of children except that it's only two of them," Bruce said, irritated.

"Yes, Diana and Selina, stop acting like you are children," Dick said condescendingly. Bruce just growled as he, with Diana's help, pulled Dick out onto the street. Selina crawled out afterward and stretched.

"Mmm. That feels good. I think I've been in that vent for too long, I'm actually surprised at all the sights you can see that aren't Diana's butt." Diana sent a glare her way but Selina just chuckled.

"Dick, give Diana your communicator. Diana, please call Alfred and ask him to send the Batwing over." Dick complied and Diana called. Selina then walked up to Bruce.

"I've missed you and your broodiness." He grunted and continued look around, expecting the Batwing to be there soon. Selina leaned against him. "I want to tell you I'm sorry for blowing you off the last time I saw you. I shouldn't have done that. But at the same time I really hope you know that I love you as much or more than you love- um, loved me." Bruce finally looked at her and turned toward her. She looked at him and pulled him into a hug. "Please. Give me another chance." He held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Selina. I can't. Diana is who I love now. You… You mean a lot to me, but I've moved on. And you should too." He let her go but kept his hold on her arms. "Don't wait on me. Go and be with a guy who can make a woman who is as amazing as you happy." Bruce slid his hands down her arms and into her hands. Selina looked down at their hands. It would likely be the last time they'd be together like this. Selina raised her gaze to Diana who was currently on the phone talking to Alfred. Selina allowed a small smile to grace her features.

" _He'll be in good hands_ ," she thought. Selina looked up at him.

"You know as well as I do that I'll never stop waiting on you," she said. Selina brought his face down to hers and she kissed his cheek. She then pulled her hand gently out of his. "Goodbye, Bruce. And good luck." She walked away without looking back. Selina could feel the pair of eyes boring into the back of her head. She then used her whip to help her climb a building.

She ran across a few rooftops then turned to face the direction she left the rest of the team at. Selina watched as the Batwing lowered down behind a building, then shortly took off in the direction of Wayne Manor. Selina sighed and leaned against part of the building that raised up from the side of the base.

" _I'll miss you more than you'll ever miss me. I know I don't deserve you. I never have. No one does. But you have the right to pick who you want and think deserves you. Apparently it wasn't me this time around. But I'm going to wait on you. Even if I'm grey and old when and if you return to me, I'll still wait. Because, you… you are most certainly worth waiting for._ " Selina allowed one tear to slip down her cheek, then she turned away and continued jumping rooftops.

 **Hi, everyone! I hope I didn't lose all of my viewers because I took so long to update! As for the extra Catwoman/Batman at the end, I hope you guys aren't too mad. I felt it was a necessary part of the relationship as well as story. However, if it makes you all feel any better, Catwoman will not appear in this story anymore. There will be talk surrounding her, but as for appearances, there will be no more. Read, review, and most importantly have a wonderful day!**


	29. Chapter 29

Bruce, Diana, and Dick were in the Batwing, quickly speeding home to Wayne Manor. Dick was in the back resting on a cot and Diana was driving while Bruce put on his Batsuit that Alfred had been kind enough to put in the jet for him. Diana soon felt a hand resting on her shoulder. She looked up at the owner of the appendage. She was greeted with the Batman's face.

"You don't have to drive now. I can." Diana smiled and put the Batwing on its self-controlling mechanism, setting it to head toward Wayne Manor.

"How about neither of us drive?" Diana then wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his arms around her waist. Bruce smiled and pulled her into a searing kiss. Diana smiled against his lips as she felt like she was free-falling through the air. She soon felt the prodding of his tongue and she eagerly let it in. They swirled against each other until they heard a throat clearing. Bruce and Diana pulled apart and looked down at the screen that was on the control board of the Batwing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but how is Dick doing? I need to know. I've been trying constantly to get him to answer me," Barbara said anxiously.

"I'm fine, Babs," Dick responded as he hobbled in with a walking stick that Bruce had given him. Barbara gasped and placed her head in her hands.

"Thank goodness. You are going to be in so much trouble when you get back!" Dick winced.

"Who's in bigger trouble: me or Bruce?" Barbara sighed and shook her head. Luckily for Dick, she had a silly smile on her face.

"You if you don't shut up, you big goof." Diana smiled as she saw Dick grin.

"You know you love me," he said, confidently.

"Do I know you're annoying? Yes. Yes, I do." Dick looked shocked and he put his hand over his heart.

"Barbara Gordon, you have officially broken my poor, poor heart with your cold words." Bruce frowned and Diana knew he was rolling his eyes under the cowl's lenses.

"We'll be there shortly. I can see the manor right now. See you soon," Bruce said as he shut the screen off. He slightly angled his head down toward Diana and looked at her. Diana smiled sweetly at him and felt her heart leap when his lips quirked nearly imperceptibly. She felt her smile turn into a huge, dopey grin. The Batwing zipped through the waterfall and gently landed in its proper spot. The door opened and Diana and Bruce walked over to help Dick get out of the jet. Once Dick stepped onto the platform, he spoke up.

"Thanks, hopefully I'll be able to-" he was cut off by Barbara pulling him down into a kiss. His eyes widened but he soon closed them and returned it. Diana grinned and Bruce allowed a small smirk to grace his features. Barbara finally let go of him. "Woah, baby! I need to get hurt more often!" Barbara then frowned and punched his uninjured shoulder.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack and you're simply getting worked up over a kiss?! Good grief! There's plenty of time for me to kiss you but there isn't another of you! Believe it or not, Richard John Grayson, you are irreplaceable!"

"Master Bruce!" Diana watched and smiled as Bruce was brought into a big hug by Alfred. He grunted uncomfortably but then reluctantly returned the old man's hug. "I was so worried! Come, are you alright, sir? The injury didn't reopen, did it?" Bruce pulled away from the hug.

"I'm fine, Alfred." Barbara then finished lecturing Dick about being careless and turned to Bruce. She frowned and extended her arms toward him.

"If I wasn't in this wheelchair, I'd be slapping you and hugging you at the same time. So could you do me a favor and lean down so I can do those things?" Bruce leaned down and was quickly pulled into a tight hug. "I was worried, Bruce. Don't do that again."

"I'll try not to." Barbara then smacked the back of his head.

"Good." Barbara let go of him and looked at Diana.

"Diana, we'll let you see him in just a moment. Me and Alfred have to fuss him out for getting caught by the assassins." Diana felt a hand on her shoulder and a lips close to her ear.

"Meet me in my study." Diana nodded and walked to the elevator that would take her upstairs.

Once she arrived in the study, she lied down on a couch in front of the fireplace. She closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to be completely consumed by the man she loved.

" _I love him so much. Even if he has been with many other women, right now, he loves me the most. I certainly hope that there won't be any women after me_."

After a little while of waiting, Diana felt a weight settle down beside her head and she opened her eyes to see Bruce's handsome face looking down at her. Diana grinned and moved her head so that it was resting on Bruce's lap. He gently stroked her face and ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"You're so beautiful." Diana blushed.

"Thank you, Bruce," she said, unsure of what exactly she should say next. There were plenty of questions surrounding Selina, and still more regarding Talia al Ghul. But before she could voice any of her inquiries, Bruce spoke up.

"I love you, Diana. You are so wonderful, and beyond a shadow of a doubt, I don't deserve you at all. You're absolutely perfect in every sense of the word. Why you decided to love me, I'll never know. I want to make our relationship work, and if you're willing to give it your best, then I am too." Diana sat up beside Bruce and looked him in the eye as she leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you, too, Bruce. You shouldn't worry about deserving me, I should worry about deserving you. You're sweet, loving, and extremely caring. And I'm willing to make this thing between us work." Bruce smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Most certainly," she responded. At that, Bruce immediately pulled her lips against his. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his at her waist. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and she eagerly fought with it. Bruce then broke away and brought his lips to her jawline and trailed down her neck. Diana whimpered and brought him into another kiss. They continued like that for a while until they both were simply lying and resting on the couch. Bruce was on the bottom and Diana was resting on top of him.

As she lied there, listening to Bruce's heartbeat, she realized that all she needed was him. Her questions about his exes could wait. It could all wait. For now, it was just her and her Wonder Bat. And that was plenty good enough for the both of them.

 **Hey, everyone! And that officially marks the end of "Wonder Bat." I hope you all enjoyed reading it! I know I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all of your kind reviews, favorites, and follows! See you next time! Bye!**


End file.
